Its Worth the Risks
by Mr. Alaska
Summary: Ms. Fitzpatrick if fed up with Kick and Kendall fighting all the time. So, she gives Kick a challenge only a daredevil would attempt. Spending a whole day with Kendall Perkins. Inspired by The Sole Survivor's FF. Please review if liked. Hope you enjoy! ;D
1. The Bet

Rating: T

Pairing: Kick/Kendall

Disclaimer: I do not own Kick Buttowski

Author's Notes: Hello my royal readers. I decided to start a different Kick Buttowski fanfic. The reason I'm not updating my other stories is because I'm taking a break from them. Those stories a really serious. So, I thought some Kick Buttowski stories would be a nice change of pace. I hope you all understand. This story isn't the sequel to "Christmas with the Enemy" that will come momentarily. Please leave plenty of reviews if you like what you see here today. I hope you enjoy. PEACE!

Chapter 1: The Bet

Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock. The clock in Ms. Fitzpatrick's Science classroom. It was nearing the end of the day, and Kick Buttowski was itching to get out and do more stunts. Mellowbrook's local daredevil slumped down in his desk, trying his best to stay awake. He didn't want to fall asleep and get lectured Ms. Fitzpatrick… again. His vision kept on betting blurry, indicating he was close to falling asleep. So he shook his head violently, staying awake.

'Hold on, Buttowski,' he thought, rubbing his eyes. 'Five more minutes, and it'll be the weekend.' Trying to keep himself busy, he started glancing around the room.

Beside him, of course, was Gunther Magnuson, his "Wingman" of stunts. He was keeping busy by doodling in his notebook. From random drawling like dinosaurs and cars, from possible ideas for stunts Kick could attempt. He had it propped up at an angle. So unless Ms. Fitzpatrick was right behind him, she wouldn't know he wasn't taking notes.

Seeing as Gunther seemed to be concentrated on something, Kick continued to scan the room, still fully ignoring Ms. Fitzpatrick's lecture.

Sitting in the chair beside him was Mellowbrook middle school class president, hall monitor, and Kick's arch nemesis, Kendall Perkins. To Kick's pleasant surprise, she was _also _trying to stay awake. Seeing this, Kick couldn't help but snicker. He remembered all the times she willing participated in class, making her look good and the rest look like slackers. He also remembered all the times she tried lecturing _him_ for falling asleep. So seeing Kendall a mere few seconds away from passing out was quite a sight. He smirked, when Kendall's eye slowly drifted in his direction.

When she saw Kick was smirking at her with a raised eyebrow, she huffed and straightened up, acting like she wasn't sleepy. He had the urge to say a smart or smug comment about how she was falling asleep, when he resisted. While he had something funny in store, it wasn't good enough to get in trouble for. So, he leaned back in his seat, secretly satisfied at what he just saw.

_**RIIIIIING!**_

The school bell rang louder than usual. Everyone gasped in surprised and leapt into the air. Even Kick, who was waiting for it, was caught off guard by the loud noise. But immediately after the last bell rang, all of the students cheered with happiness and stampeded out of the class, not listening to the end of Ms. Fitzpatrick's lesson plan. She sighed, mumbled something to herself, and went to grading papers. When she glanced up, she noticed Kick, Gunther and Kendall were still there.

Gunther walked up to Kick with a wild grin on his face. "Hey Kick. I came up with a awesome stunt," he said, pulling out the paper he was doodling on. "Going down Dead Man's Drop on a greased up surfboard. Then, when you are halfway down, you jump off the surfboard and land on a skateboard. Then you finish up going off a big jump, over a T-rex…" He squinted his eyes at the paper, realizing that the dinosaur was a random doodle. "I mean, you jump over the large gorge and land on the other side."

Kick smiled and jumped out of his seat. "Leave it to you to come up with the awesome stunts man," he said, grabbing his backpack. "When I'm not doing stunts, you are thinking them up. We make the best team." Then, they heard a loud huff. They turned, and saw Kendall, putting her books back in her backpack.

"Seriously, _Clarence_," she asked, using his actual first name which he wasn't that much fond of. "How is it you aren't dead yet? That helmet must've been through enough trauma to level a building."

"Daredevils aren't like normal people, _Kendall_," he said, stressing her first name just like how she stresses his. "We grow immune to certain amount of pain. After what we daredevils go through growing up, we end up being almost super human…. Though, I wouldn't expect bookworm like you to understand."

Ms. Fitzpatrick sighed. 'Here we go again,' she thought.

"Well, I'm too busy making a future for myself," she corrected, putting her backpack on her… well… back. "While you are too busy getting what little brain you have smashed, I am working on going to college, becoming an accountant, and planning on living the good life." She looked at the skateboard Kick had with him, and shook her head. "Look at you. You were a jumpsuit, crash helmet, and carry around a skateboard all day. Stunts control your life…. Heck, I bet you can't go one whole day without doing some stupid, insane and immature stunt."

Kick snorted with laughter. "Too late, _hall monitor_. I already proved I can. I went a whole 24 hours without doing a stunt. I have self-control. Even ask Gunther," he said, nudging his head towards his Nordic friend.

"Yep. He sure did," he agreed, nodding his head excitedly. "If he couldn't do it, he was going to be sent to military school. But he proved everyone otherwise… Even with Brad tempting him." Kendall rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, _Clarence_. You had help. If you were alone, you would crack," instead of waiting for Kick to counter with anything, Kendall turned her back to them and walked off. "Bye, Ms. Fitzpatrick," she said, waving to their teacher. "See you on Monday." Ms. Fitzpatrick waved back and went back to correcting.

"You know, this might be a radical idea or something, but I think it wouldn't kill you to try being nicer to Kendall," Ms. Fitzpatrick's ears perked up when she heard Gunther mention that to his friend. She glanced upwards to see Kick staring blankly at his blond friend.

"Nice? To _Kendall_," he asked, as if it was some sort of ridiculous request. Gunther nodded his head, being completely serious. Kick raised a eyebrow as if it was a job. "Dude, unless you haven't noticed for the last couple of years, me and _Kendall _are pretty much mortal enemies."

Gunther shook his head and put his hands on his hips. "Yeah. But that's only because you are always acting so cold and unfeeling towards her and all her interests. Maybe if you started acting nicer to her, you'll break the cycle and see a new side of her…. Who knows? She might even end up being a cool person."

Kick let out another snort of laughter. "I think I'll pass, Gunther. I already know Kendall isn't cool. She's class president and the hall monitor. She practically worships rules. I don't think that would be a friend a daredevil would want." But as he and Gunther made their way to the door, they heard Ms. Fitzpatrick clearing her throat.

"That's a pretty bold statement, Mr. Buttowski," she said, not bothering to look up from her papers. She didn't have to. She knew what she said would get the daredevil's attention.

"Come again," Kick asked, walking back into the classroom.

"What makes you so sure you know everything about Ms. Perkins," she asked, looking up from her papers. Kick looked at his teacher skeptically. She stood up from her desk, she came around and confronted Kick and Gunther. She looked down, sighed, and shook her head. "Maybe if you try looking for something positive, you just might find what you're looking for."

Kick folded his arms and raised a eyebrow. "I'm not quite sure what you mean, Ms. F," he replied honestly. "Are we still talking about _Kendall Perkins_?"

Ms. Fitzpatrick shook her head, rolled her eyes, and sighed. "Mr. Buttowski, do you honestly believe I haven't been paying attention to you and Ms. Kendall," she asked, with her hands on her hips. I was sitting right here, listening to that little back and forth you had with her. I swear, you two argue more than a old married couple."

Kick scowled at this. "Its not my fault. _She_ is always so…" He stopped when he saw Ms. Fitzpatrick frown down at him. Confused, Gunther raised his hand.

"Umm… why do you care how Kick and Kendall act around each other," he asked. "Its not like it is your problem or anything."

"Because," she answered, "I, as well as the rest of you class are sick and tired of hearing you two bicker about every little thing. I think it would be a nice change in pace if we find a remedy to your problem with Kendall. I want some peace and quiet once in a while. But with you two constantly at each other's throats, that's almost impossible. Everyone might actually enjoy my class if you stopped fighting with her. Do you understand?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Gunther seconded. Kick narrowed his eyes at both his friend and his teacher.

"Hey. Why are you talking to just me? If I remember correctly, you need two people if you want a fight. And also, she is the one that starts them a…" His complaint was cut off by the stern and annoyed look Ms. Fitzpatrick gave him. He didn't finish, since he knew he wasn't going to win this one. He glanced over to Gunther, who seemed to support the idea. "Thanks," Kick breathed, "but no thanks. Me and Kendall are like water and fire. Put us together and you just get a bunch of steam everywhere," he answered coolly, making his way back to the door.

"You care to make a wager on that, Mr. Buttowski," he heard Ms. Fitzpatrick ask. He stopped dead in his tracks, and turned with a smirk.

"What kind of wager," he asked, now fully interested.

Ms. Fitzpatrick smiled. "Since I know you love accepting challenges, I figured we can get what we both want." When Kick didn't object to what he heard so far, she continued. "If you can spend an entire day with Ms. Perkins without insulting her, I will allow you to ride your skateboard in my classroom, not give you any homework for a week, won't wake you if you fall asleep, and allow you to bring comics to my class."

"Hmm," he hummed to himself, scratching his chin. "You want me to spend a whole day with _Kendall_," he asked. When Ms. Fitzpatrick nodded, he raised a eyebrow. "And if I can't?"

"In that case, you are to _give_ me your skateboard before class for a week. You are to also be my personal class assistant for that same week, fetching me chalk, taking attendance, etc. That is if you can't go without fighting with Kendall."

After hearing the awards and risks, Kick took a second to think about it. While he would love to be able to ride his skateboard, read comic books and sleep in class without getting in trouble, the way he was to do it was what he wasn't sure about. He was to spend a whole day with _Kendall_, the complete opposite of him. He didn't see how he could go without fighting with her. But he saw how Ms. Fitzpatrick was smirking at him, and scowled.

"Deal," he said, extending his hand.

"Good," she answered, shaking his hand. "Oh, and Gunther can't be with you," Kick's confident smirk disappeared in the blink on an eye. "As I recall, you said you had excellent, "Self-control," as it were," she reminded, recalling what Kick had said only a few minutes before. "If so, I'm sure you are able to restrain from fighting with Mr. Perkins _without_ having someone there helping you out, right? I mean, you have self-control, don't you?"

Kick glared at the ground. He unknowingly screwed himself on this. He looked up, met eyes with his teacher, and nodded his head. "You are still on. Kick Buttowski doesn't fail. No matter the challenge." With that said, he and Gunther made their way to the door. But before Gunther left, Ms. Fitzpatrick stopped him.

"Mr. Magnuson," she sand, "can you stay here for a second?" With a curious expression on his face, the Nordic boy walked back in as Kick went to the bus. "I need your help."

"What do you need, teach," he asked.

"I want you to keep an eye on the two tomorrow. I need someone to scope out their activities, and report to me with what actually happened." When Gunther stared at her blankly, she specified. "As in, I want to make sure Kick actually goes though with it. I don't want to take his word if he skipped out or didn't go the whole day without fighting with her. Can I trust you?"

"…. How will I be able to keep you informed," he asked, not caring what she just asked him to do.

Sighing, Ms. Fitzpatrick reached into her desk and pulled out two walky-talkies. "I confiscated these last week. I thought I'd just keep them, but now, they might come in handy. I want you to "shadow" Kick and Kendall, tell me what they are doing, and describe to me how either he or Kendall reacts to what the other says…. If you do this for me, I'll make your failed science test a 100%, instead of a 64%."

Amazed as to what lengths his teacher was going for Kick and Kendall, Gunther smirked. "You sure don't act like the other teachers here," he said with a raised eyebrow.

Ms. Fitzpatrick hunched her shoulders. "What can I say? I really, _**REALLY **_want some quiet in my class. If this is what I have to do, then I will do it." She handed Gunther the walky-talky, and he accepted it. "Now, go back to Kick. Don't tell him what I told you to do. I want to know how he actually asks around her without knowing anyone is watching. You think you can do that?"

Gunther took a straight expression and saluted. "Yes ma'am."

"Good to hear, soldier," she chuckled, playing along. "No report with private Buttowski for the mission tomorrow morning. Dismissed."

Gunther chuckled and ran back to Kick, who were waiting for him outside where the buses were loading. He was looking at Kendall, who was waiting in line to get on the bus. Seeing this, Gunther smiled wickedly and walked up behind him.

"Almost like a date, huh," he asked. Kick turned to him with a serious frown.

"Its not a date, Gunther. If anything, it's the complete opposite. I'm just doing this so that I can prove Ms. Fitzpatrick wrong again. Believe me, me and Kendall will hate each other just as much, if not more after tomorrow…. Nothing will change." Gunther sighed and frowned.

"Man, you need to lighten up," he said. "Its only _KENDALL PERKINS_. You make it sound like you are spending a whole day with Brad or Brianna. Because I know if you had to choose, you'd pick Kendall."

Kick narrowed his eyes at Gunther. "Yeah, only because _Kendall_ doesn't know my weaknesses like they do. She's more bearable." Kick looked at Kendall, who wasn't talking to anyone. Everyone around her was talking to someone besides them. Except her. She was just standing in line for the bus, reading a book. Kick sighed, and started walking towards the buses.

"Enjoy your date," Gunther called, teasing Kick for what he was about to do.

To Be Continued…..

Well, here you go. The first chapter of my second Kick Buttowski story. I started this because _The Sole Survivors' _Dare to Dream, inspired me to try one based of Kick and Kendall falling for each other because of a bet. I found that idea hilarious and cute at the same time. So it will kind of be like his version at first, but I will start putting my changes in as the story progresses. I have some funny plans for Kick's time with Kendall. I hope you all enjoy my version of _The Sole Survivors' _original FF. please leave plenty of reviews, and please forgive any misspelling or grammar errors you might see in it. Please enjoy, and I hope to hear from you all soon. PEACE TO ALL KICK BUTTOWSKI FANDOM!


	2. Inviting Trouble

Rating: T

Pairing: Kick/Kendall

Disclaimer: I do not own Kick Buttowski

Author's Notes: Hello everybody! Its Mr. Alaska again, with some more Kick Buttowski goodness. So yeah, this story was first thought up by The Sole Survivor. I told her I was, and she had no problem with it. I think what she has going is pretty awesome. So, I figured I'd give the story plot a little _Alaskan _twist. I hope you all enjoy it. And if you haven't seen The Sole Survivors' version, you should go ahead and do so. Please leave plenty of reviews and get ready for some good Kick/Kendall-ness. Peace!

Chapter 2: Inviting Trouble

'Okay Kick,' he thought to himself, as he drew nearer to Kendall. 'Gunther is right. Its just Kendall. Kick Buttowski can handle this.' He walked through the crowds of kids who were gathered in front pf the busses. Kendall was still in line, still nose deep in her book. 'Its just one day. One day with Kendall Perkins,' when he remembered that fact, he stopped. 'Kendall Perkins…. The one who ruined so many of my stunts…. The one who LOVES to disagree and argue with me, no matter what it is…. The one who annoys me to no… Forget it,' he thought turning around and began walking back to Gunther. 'It isn't worth it.'

When he saw Kick walking back towards him, Gunther groaned. He walked up and met Kick halfway. "C'mon Kick. You can do this," he reassured, pointing back at the blond girl. "Don't you want to ride your skateboard, read comics and sleep in class without getting in trouble," he asked, with one eyebrow raised.

"Not if it means spending a whole day with _HER_," he mumbled.

"You already made a deal with Ms. Fitzpatrick. You aren't seriously going to back down from the deal, are you," he asked. Kick looked down. "I thought Kick Buttowski doesn't turn down challenges. No matter what it was. I thought Kick Buttowski doesn't fail."

Kick looked down and sighed. He really, _REALLY _didn't want to do this. At first, he thought it wouldn't be a problem. But once he actually thought about it, he thought it would be pure torture. He wanted to back down. But he thought about what Gunther said. He was right. If he backed down, Ms. Fitzpatrick would NEVER let him live it down. And besides, if he does do it, he proves her wrong and sleep away a week of school.

Kick sighed. "I guess you are right…. Wish me luck, then," he said, turning back and walking back towards Kendall. Some random kids watched as Kick slowly made his way to Kendall's bus. He put his hands in his pockets, took a deep breath, and walked up behind Kendall, who didn't notice who was standing behind her.

She was listening to her iPod, while reading a Math book. She was humming some girly song to herself, swaying back and forth to the beat. Kick was standing directly behind her, wondering how to go talking to her. After taking another deep breath, Kick reached out and lightly tugged on her shirt. Kendall, still listening to her music, tilted her head slightly. She saw it was Kick. She figured he just wanted to argue about something, so she turned up her music and continued reading.

Kick growled at this. But what was he expecting? This was Kendall Perkins, we were talking about. This was to be expected. But Kick straightened up and tugged on her shirt again. This time, Kendall didn't ignore him. She sighed loudly, pulled out her ear phones, and glared down at him. She closed her book and turned around with am annoyed expression.

"What do you want, _Clarence_," she snarled. "I have places to be, and you are keeping me from being there. So make it quick."

Kick grinded his teeth together at her voice. It was so infuriating. She sounded so bratty. But he kept a calm, neutral demeanor, and looked up. "I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to do something tomorrow," he began, forcing the words out of his mouth. Kendall's glare turned into a confused stare.

"Excuse me," she asked, not sure if she heard that correctly.

Kick clenched his fists at the request to repeat himself. But he sucked it up and kept a calm voice. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me tomorrow," he repeated. Kids that were in hearing distance stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the two. Even the bus driver looked at them, interested in what was happening.

"Hey kids," he said, pointing at Kick and Kendall. "You can flirt while you take your seat. You are holding people up." Hearing the, "flirt," comment, Kendall blushed and marched onto the bus, leaving Kick standing there.

'Well, I tried,' he thought, turning to walk away. But then he saw Gunther, staring at him sternly. Before Kick could say anything, Gunther pointed at the bus, telling him to go in after her. Kick shook his head. When he did that, Gunther grabbed him by the back of his jumpsuit and threw him inside the bus. 'Wow…. Gunther REALLY wants me to do this,' he thought tom himself, as he stood up and dusted himself off. He looked around and saw Kendall in the back, scowling outside the window.

'Okay, round two,' he thought, clearing his throat and making his way to the back of the bus. He walked down the aisle, and stopped in front of Kendall's seat. He stood there until Kendall turned to glare at him.

"Is this seat taken," Kick asked. Kendall looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Nearby girls who were overhearing this started whispering and giggling.

"What do you want," she asked.

"Well first off, I believe I just asked you if I can sit next to you," he said, hunching his shoulders. "And secondly, I asked you if you had anything planned for tomorrow. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something." Kendall looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She was thinking about what he could be up to. She looked at the spot he was talking about. Her backpack was laying there.

After a minute of awkward silence, she sighed. "Sure to the first question," she said, grabbing her backpack and placing it on her lap. Kick saw this as a good start. He smirked before taking a seat next to her. Seeing this, the surrounding kids started whispering to one another. Kendall overheard questions like, "Is he asking her out," and, "Will she do it?" So, Kendall turned and frowned at the short daredevil beside her.

"What are you getting at," she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "We just got down fighting about rather or not we had self-control. Now you are asking me to hang out with you tomorrow? What are you up to?" When Kick didn't answer immediately, Kendall continued. "And why would I want to hang out with _you _of all people," she asked in a rude way.

Kick sat there at first, thinking of something to tell her. He looked around, trying to think up an excuse. He can't tell her it was a bet. Then she would agree and start a fight just to get him in trouble. Kendall narrowed her eyes when Kick wouldn't answer. "Well Clarence? You want to hang out, or do you want to trick me into doing something I will regret later? Tell me before I…"

"I'm tired of fighting with you," he "admitted" causing Kendall to stop talking. He was gripping the side of his seat as he said that. That was total bull. He _loved_ fighting with her. But he had to get her to listen. "Really. This whole "hating each other" thing is getting tiring. I want to try something different." Now Kendall was paying attention. She looked at him with a curious gaze, not fully believing her ears. "I thought that maybe… well, you could _try_ to get along," he continued, faking a sincere grin. "And I also wanted to prove you wrong, as usual," he added.

Kendall's interested stare turned to a annoyed frown. "What do you mean," she asked, putting her hands on her hips. Kick smirked.

"Well, this is how I figure it. I think I can kill two birds with one stone. Since Gunther is busy tomorrow," he lied, "I have no one to hang out with. And since all you do is study all the time, you could drop by my house and hang out. And at the same time, _prove_ to you that I can go all day without doing a stunt…. So what do you say?"

Kendall still wanted one of her questions answered. "But why _me_? Why _now_," she asked, folding her arms across her chest. Kick bit his bottom lips when she asked that question. He racked his brain to find a better excuse than to one before. Scratching the back of his neck, he let out a low sigh.

"What can I say," he asked, "I just thought that we could be friends or something. I just thought that it would be cool and all, seeing as I wasn't going out of my way to cause trouble for once. And… well," he stammered, looking down to one side. "I thought spending a day with you wouldn't be so bad…. So what do you say?"

Kendall sat there blown away by what she just heard. She couldn't believe it. Kick Buttowski, the boy who had been her enemy since day one was suddenly wanting to hang out with her. As a light shade of pink started radiating off her cheeks, she nervously looked around the bus. To her dismay, _EVERYBODY _on the bys were staring directly at them. All of the girls were blushing and nodding their heads excitedly. All of the guys were nodding their heads as well. Even the bus driver was smiling in the mirror. She rubbed the back of her neck and looked down at him with a nervous look.

"R… really," she asked.

While Kick didn't know why she was blushing, he smiled devilishly and nodded. "Sure. That is, if you don't have other plans."

"U… umm… I guess," Kendall finally stammered, turning to look out of her window.

"Cool," Kick said, as the bus came to a stop in front of his house. "I'm looking forward to proving you wrong as always," he added, using a cocky tone. "Come by my house around 9:30," he finished, as he walked down to the front of the bus.

After hearing that he was mainly interested in the challenge she made, her blush disappeared and her scowl returned. "I'll come by whenever I feel like it, Buttowski," she called, as he exited the bus. When he left the bus, she slumped down into her seat and pouted. "And here I thought he was actually being serious about hanging out," she huffed, with her arms still folded across her chest. "Well, at least I can make him miserable."

"It sounds like he just asked you out on a date," came a familiar voice from behind her. She sat up and turned around to see her friend Kathy Thomson ( From my other Kick Buttowski story _Christmas with the Enemy _) sitting in the seat behind her.

Kathy was a black girl, with her long hair done up in a pony-tail. She wore a dark grey sweatshirt with matching pants. She also wore a pair of plain white sneakers. Kathy was, in Kendall's mind, a major tomboy. While she was on the honor roll like Kendall was, she loved playing basketball with the guys and was currently taking Kick-Boxing lessons. "And from how you were staring at him, I would say you _wanted _him to ask you out," she finished with a wicked smirk.

Kendall turned to her friend and rolled her eyes. "Oh please," she denied, "I would never go on a date with that short, reckless, stunt-obsessed, trouble-making delinquent, " she started naming of a list of names for Kick. But as she continued on denying the accusation, Kathy noticed that Kendall was still blushing.

"Uh huh," Kathy mumbled, rolling _her _eyes at Kendall. "That _totally _explains why you are blushing like that," she pointed out, giggling. When Kendall felt her face, she quickly lowered her head so no one could see her. "Oh… and you're hiding it, too. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I don't like him," she assured, in a dead serious voice. "I don't know why I'm blushing. I just know I don't like him…. The reason I'm hiding it is because I don't want _certain _people spreading rumors about why my face is red. I assure you, tomorrow will be hell," she finished, as she reached into her backpack for her book.

"Well, I think it's a date," Kathy repeated, leaning back into her seat. "You should wear something nice for him. If you play your cards right, tomorrow might end up just like that night at the theatre… _remember_," she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Don't bring that us again, that was disgusting," she said, as a shiver ran down her back. She opened up her book and turned to the page she left off on. "The little creep kissed me to get away from the usher, since he snuck in. Believe me, I would've rinsed my mouth out if he hadn't already took my drink to rinse _his _mouth out." Kathy watched as Kendall started pouting again.

But, Kathy merely shrugged her shoulders and decided to let it go… for now.

_**With Kick**_

Kick walked into his house frowning. 'I can't believe I have to spend my entire day with Kendall tomorrow. And to make things worse, I can't even do stunts. If I do, she would think she is right and would never let me live it do.' He never wanted to do the challenge with Kendall. But he said the first thing that came to his mind. 'And I can't argue with her, or else Ms. Fitzpatrick will win the bet.'

He sighed as he took off his shoes and dropped off his backpack on the floor. He made his way up his stairs, when his mother came walking down the stairs. Seeing as he needed to tell her sooner or later, Kick groaned. "Mom, can a friend come by tomorrow?"

Denise raised a eyebrow at the question. "Of course," she answered, "Gunther is always welcomed here. You don't need to ask."

"…. Its not Gunther," Kick mumbled, as he walked up the stairs and into his room. His mother stopped dead in her tracks and turned. Not Gunther? Who else would be coming over, then? Curious, Denise walked up the stairs and looked into her son's room, where she saw Kick laying on his bed, staring straight up at his ceiling.

"Not Gunther? Then who is it, dear," she asked, walking in and sat on his bed. He didn't answer immediately. She placed her hands on her hips and raised a eyebrow. "What's wrong? You can tell me, Kick honey. Who do you want to come over?"

"Kendall Perkins," he groaned. Denise's eyes snapped open at the mention of Kendall's name. kick has mentioned Kendall to them before. He kept on saying how annoying she is and how snobby she is towards him. He kept on saying he hated her. But if that was true, then why does he want her to come over?

"Kendall," she asked, making sure she was hearing right. "As in the girl you hate? That Kendall?" Kick lifted his head up and nodded. "But Kick, I thought you…. OOOH," all of a sudden Denise thought she knew why she was coming over. "I see. You two are going on a DATE tomorrow, aren't you," she asked, jumping up and down excitedly, like a school girl. Kick blushed. But before he could deny, Denise picked Kick up and started crushing him in a hug.

"Oh my God! You _do_, don't you? My little baby is becoming a man! This is so sudden," she cried, as she slowly started crushing the life out of her son. "Okay! Okay, where do we start? Take her to a good restaurant, pull out her chair, don't forget to compliment her, make sure you listen to her when she is…"

"MOM," Kick gasped, trying to catch his breath. Denise realized what she was doing and dropped Kick back on his bed.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Kick sweetie," she apologized, wiping a tear of happiness from her eyes. "I was just overjoyed to hear you finally found someone who you like… who was a girl." Before Kick even had a chance to deny it being a date, Denise leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "I have to go tell your father about this." And just like that, she was gone, trotting down the stairs, shouting Harold's name.

As Kick started choking and gasping for air, he wobbling to his feet and made his way to his walky-talky. He grabbed it and pushed the button. "Gunther," he breathed, "are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here Kick. What's up?"

"Do you think you can stay on your walky-talky while I'm with Kendall. I could really use the support."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "… Sorry dude, I'm busy tomorrow." Yeah, he was… he was busy spying on him and Kendall for Ms. Fitzpatrick. "Looks like you are on your own, man. Sorry…"

Kick groaned in frustration. "I can't believe this is happening to me! First I asked Kendall to hang out with me. Then I accidentally brought up that she thought I couldn't go a whole day without doing a stunt. Now I can't fight with her or do any fun stunts. And now my mom is convinced that me and Kendall are on a date tomorrow. So now she and my dad are going to sit m down and start drilling me on that kind of stuff. ALL because I can't resist a bet. This is going to suck big time."

He heard Gunther sigh on the other end of the line. "Here's a idea: Try having some fun. If you enjoy yourself and stop acting like Kendall is a reincarnation of Hitler, you just might survive it."

"I think Hitler would've gotten his butt handed to him by Kendall," he mumbled, rubbing his forehead.

"Oh calm down Kick. We both know that's a little extreme," Gunther said, thinking Kick was overreacting. "Just be nice to her. This shouldn't be that hard…. Besides, I always thought you secretly liked her."

"Don't you dare start on that, Gunther," Kick growled, laying back down of his bed. "I don't like her. The only thing I like about her is how much fun it is to argue with her. And tomorrow, I won't even be able to do that. I'm telling you now that tomorrow is going to be hell."

"Whatever man," Gunther sighed, "I still think you are overreacting." Just then, Kick's dad walked in with a proud smile on his face.

Kick sighed. "I'll talk to you later, Gunther."

"Okay, seeya." Kick turned off his walky-talky when his dad took a seat beside him.

"Hey dad. What do you want," he asked, already knowing why he was there.

To Be Continued…..

HAHAHAHA! How was that? I told you that I would do something different! And I delivered! Unlike my first Kick Buttowski FanFic, this one will be more in character. Kick and Kendall will be more against each other, while not going overboard on it. And I have a sweet ending planned for this story as well. I will give you a taste of what is to come in the next chapter. Kendall, meet the Buttowski family… enough said. I personally can't wait until the next chapter. Sadly, though, I think the next update won't be for a couple of more days. If you see any spelling mistakes or grammar errors, please tell me what they are. I have to go back to school. So the update might take an extra day. But I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Hope to hear from you all soon! PEACE!


	3. Frustrating Start

Rating: T

Pairing: Kick/Kendall

Disclaimer: I do not own Kick Buttowski

Author's Notes: Hello again, everybody. I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter. I added my own personal changes, which will also effect how the story will go. And if any of you liked what you saw in the second chapter, I got some news for you…. It is only going to get better from here on out. I introduced Kathy Thomson, from my first Kick Buttowski story Christmas with the Enemy. I figured this story could use her conniving nature to help force Kick and Kendall together. And I will also have Kick and Kendall act more like… well… Kick and Kendall. I hope you all enjoy this installment of what I hope will be my best Kick Buttowski story yet. Please leave plenty of reviews and enjoy. PEACE!

Chapter 3: Frustrating Start

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Kendall's alarm clock blared into her ear, causing the blond to wake up with a startled gasp. She rubbed her eyes and let out a loud yawn, looking out her window. 'Well, today is the day,' she thought tiredly, slowly stepping out of her bed. 'I get to spend the whole day with _Clarence Buttowski_,' she thought grimly, as she rummaged through his dresser, pulling out her regular shirt and skirt. Kendall lazily walked out of her bedroom, stumbled to her bathroom, and walked in.

'Why did I even agree to hang out with him anyway,' she thought, as she grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste. 'I could've said no and got to do something I would've liked. Like spending the whole day with Kathy or going to the library…. I bet we'll just spend half the day fighting with each other.' As she brushed her teeth with one hand, she grabbed her brush and began fixing her messy bed hair. 'I don't even have to go. I could just not go,' but she thought about that, and shook her head. 'Nah. Then Kick would tell everyone I stood him up…. Then I'll be labeled for the rest of the year….' After spitting into her sink, she sighed.

"Guess I'm stuck. I have to show up." She finished brushing her hair. Kendall was about to begin changing out of her pajamas, when a knock came at her door. "Yes? Who is it?"

"Kendall honey," Kendall's mother, Helen Perkins said through the door. "Your friend Kathy is here. She said she needed to talk to you before you leave," Kendall's eyes snapped open. "Where are you going, dear. Are you going to hang out with her today?"

"Y… yeah," Kendall lied, as she slipped off her pajamas. "I was going to ask you yesterday, but I forgot. Is it okay with you, mom?"

"Oh of course, dear," her mother assured. "You can hang out with Kathy as long as you want. Just as long as you get back here by five."

"Thanks mom," she said, as she slid her regular pink and green shirt over her head. She then put on her skirt, and stood in front of her mirror, and looked at herself from all angles. When she found herself inspecting herself for Kick, she frowned. "Why do I care if I look good for Kick," she asked herself, as she reached for her mouthwash. "Like he'd ever notice if I changed my look, anyway." After she gargled and spat into the sink, she slipped her hair band into her hair, sighed, and opened her door.

"Hey Kendall," the first think Kendall heard and saw when she walked out of her bathroom was none other than her friend Kathy Thomson, with a wide, devilish smirk on her face. Kendall raised a eyebrow when her friend showed up unannounced. Kendall was about to say something when Kathy began. "You aren't wearing those old things for your date with Kick, are you," she asked, frowning and placing her hands on her hips.

Kendall blushed and glared at Kathy. "I already told you this wasn't a date," she growled. "Kick just wants to prove he can go a whole day without doing some stupid stunt. That's all…" Then she looked at her clothes. "And besides, all the rest of my clothes are exactly like this. I like this shirt and skirt combination."

Kathy snorted with laughter and rolled her eyes. "Honey, you really need help," she said, as she grabbed Kendall by her wrist and began pulling her towards her room. "C'mon. I brought some clothes I want you to try on. If you want to impress Kick, you really need to try a different look from time to time."

Kendall looked at Kathy with a testy stare. "Why would I want to impress Kick," she asked, as Kathy dragged her into her bedroom. "He's a know-nothing, irritating, hot-headed, stunt crazy jerk. Why do I care if he likes what I have on or not?"

"Because if you look good, he'll fall for you in no time. Now shut up and let me do my thing," she said, unzipping her backpack and pulling out a bundle of clothes.

"I don't want Kick t.."

"Kendall, you are still talking," Kathy sang, dropping the pile of clothes on Kendall's bed. By this point, Kendall sighed and surrendered. Kathy was, in her opinion, over twice was hard-headed and stubborn as Kick was. No matter how many times you tell her something, if she thinks something else, she will stick with that and not change her mind. So, Kendall closed her door, sat down on her bed and allowed Kathy to start organizing different combinations of clothes for her to wear.

_**With Kick**_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Kick's hand slammed down on his snooze button. The young daredevil let out a loud yawn before turning over and looking at his clock. It was 9:00am. '30 more minutes huh,' he thought, as he laid his head back down on his pillow. 'Maybe another 15 minutes of sleeping wouldn't hurt. If anything, it might leave me more refreshed for my nightmare day with Kendall.' He let out another yawn, and slowly closed his eyes.

"Clarence Buttowski! What on God's green earth are you still doing in bed?" Kick was startled back to consciousness by the sound of his mother's booming voice. He let out a shriek of terror and he fell off the side of his bed. "Kendall will be here in less then 30 minutes and you aren't even DRESSED yet! You need to get ready for your date!"

"It is NOT and Date," Kick growled in annoyance. "How many times do I have to tell you that? It is not a date! Period!"

Denise looked down at her son with a frown. "Well, date or not mister you are getting ready NOW." When Kick finally got up, Denise's demeanor changed in a blink of an eye. She was now smiling happily. "I can't believe my little baby is going on a date," she sang, obviously already forgetting what Kick had just said. "Pretty soon, you two will be married, have children of your own, grow old to…"

"MOM! ENOUGH!" Her joy filled speech was cut off by her son's frantic scream. "Just… just let me get dressed, okay," he asked, turning to his closet.

Denise smiled and kissed Kick on his crash helmet. "Okay, my little… _man_. I'll just leave you to get ready for your _date_." She then turned and walked out of Kick's room.

'God… I don't get women,' he thought, opening up his closet door and reaching for another jumpsuit. 'Now I have to spend the whole day with the image of me and _Kendall _getting married…. SICK!' A shiver ran down his spine as he slipped his legs into his jumpsuit. 'I bet she won't even show up, just to screw with me. I bet she…'

"Kick," he heard his mom call from downstairs. "Kendall is here. Hurry up and don't keep her waiting.

"…. Wow. I stand corrected," he said to himself, zipping up his jumpsuit. He then looked at his alarm clock again. It was only 9:04am. "She is actually EARLY." After putting on his yellow gloves and boots, he sighed heavily, and walked out of his room. As he started down the stairs, he glanced down into the living room. He saw Kendall, sitting on the couch, answering a barrage of questions his mother was asking her. He saw what she was wearing… and his eyes snapped open in surprise.

Instead of Kendall's usual attire, she was wearing something COMPLETELY different. Now, she wore a denim jean jacket, with a light pink T-shirt underneath. Her skirt was also replaced with a pair of black slacks. Her hair was also different. Her blond hair was now done up in one of those buns, with two chopsticks going through it. Kick couldn't help but stare at the change in clothing. She looked up at him, saw his expression, and smirked.

"Hello _Clarence_," she called, with one eyebrow raised. "I was just talking with your mother." Kick shook his head to remember what he was doing.

"Umm…. You're early," he said, scratching his neck as made his way down the stairs. "It wasn't until 9:30 we were supposed to leave."

Kendall sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah. But Kathy was getting way too annoying for me to handle. She just wouldn't shut up about how she thinks we were on a date. It was starting to get really annoying."

Seeing that his mother was about to start on something again, Kick grabbed Kendall by the hand and began to pull her forward. "Wow! Would you look at the time," he asked, as he and Kendall neared the door, with Kendall staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "I guess we should be going."

"Wait son," he heard his dad call out, who was leaving the kitchen. "I need to talk to you for a second."

'Aw biscuits,' he thought, just as he was opening the door. He looked up at Kendall and sighed.

"Wait here. I'll be back." Then, he turned back around and closed the door behind him.

'…. So weird,' she thought, as she turned and sighed.

"Who are you," came an unfamiliar voice. Kendall opened her eyes and saw Kick little sister Brianna, standing in front of her with one eyebrow raised. "Are you that annoying "Kendall" chick my lame older brother talks about?" Kendall frowned when she discovered that Kick was even complaining about her at home. "What are you doing her, anyway?"

'I'm starting to wonder myself,' she thought bitterly.

"I'm here to prove your stump of a brother wrong," she growled. Brianna giggled at the "stump" comment. "Your brother thinks he can go all day without doing a stunt. I told him he only did it last time because he had help from Gunther." By this time, Kick walked back out. He locked eyes with his little sister, and raised a eyebrow.

"Brianna," he said.

"_Clarence_," she countered, also referring to him as, "Clarence," just like Kendall.

"Shouldn't you be inside," Kick asked, hinting for her to go back inside.

"Shouldn't you be taller than me," Brianna replied. Hearing this, Kendall couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. Brianna smiled proudly at Kendall's approval. "I like your new girlfriend," she continued, getting annoyed glances from both Kick and Kendall. "You should totally get together." Brianna then let out a bratty giggle and walked back inside.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Little Viking to Mother Bear," Gunther whispered, as he hid inside a bush across the street from the Buttowski household. "Little Viking to Mother Bear. Do you copy? Over."

"Gunther honey, you can call me Ms. Fitzpatrick. And you don't have to say "over" after you finish a sentence." Ms. Fitzpatrick said from the other line.

"I know… I just like sounding like I'm on an actual secret mission…. Over."

Mr. Fitzpatrick sighed. "Okay. What is going on, Little Viking?" At first, Gunther didn't answer. "… Little Viking. _Over_," she corrected.

"Kick and Kendall are now leaving Kick's house. I'm not sure, but I think Kendall is griping to Kick about something. Over."

"What are their expressions…. Over."

Gunther squinted his eyes to get a better look. "Kendall is frowning, just like Kick. But he's not saying anything. Over."

"Hmm…. Follow them. Keep out of sight, but in hearing distance. I don't want them to fight and you not hear it. Over."

"Aye aye. Little Viking out. Over."

"Mother Bear out. Over." Gunther clicked off his walky-talky, and continued to follow after Kick and Kendall.

_**Back with Kick and Kendall**_

"So, you better have something planned," Kendall began, following close behind Kick. "Because I there are a lot of things I could be doing besides following you around all day. Like going to the library or hanging out with Kathy." For some reason, Kendall was being extra irritating today. And it killed Kick that he wasn't allowed to fight with her. "And don't you dare suggest going to the movie theatre. I don't want to give you the chance to repeat what you did _last time_."

'KEEP YOUR COOL KICK! KEEP YOUR COOL,' Kick shouted in his head, taking deep breaths and massaging his forehead. 'Sleeping in class, reading comic books, skating my skateboard, no homework! Just get through this and it will all be yours!' Keeping his calm demeanor, he turned with a neutral face.

"Well, since my parents are so convinced that we are on a date," he sighed, "my dad gave me money for whatever _you _want to do."

A evil smile crept onto Kendall's face as she began thinking about the possibilities to humiliate Kick. 'Oh. This is great. Where should I make him take me? The new girly clothes store down the street? The nail salon? Missy's House of Plush?' Her thoughts were interrupted when her cell phone went off in her back pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the caller ID.

Kathy Thomson.

"Excuse me," she sighed, as she walked off and answered it. "What is it, Kathy?"

"Take him somewhere where he would ENJOY going, Kendall. Don't be mean." Kendall looked around, curious as to how Kathy knew what Kick said… or what she was thinking.

"Where the heck are you," Kendall asked.

"One driveways down, tall tree." Kendall looked and saw Kathy, sitting in a tree with a pair of binoculars in one hand and her cell phone in the other. "I know what you are thinking. But don't. If you want him to fall for you, you will have to appeal to his daredevil side. Take him to that new skateboard shop that had just opened up."

"Why would _I _want to go to some stupid skate shop," Kendall asked, putting her hand on her hip and glaring at the hidden Kathy.

"You like riding your bike, don't you? Tell him you are looking for a new helmet or something." Kendall groaned in annoyance. "Okay, okay. Look Kendall, I know you _claim _to hate Kick. But what if he is actually hanging out with you just because he wants to hang out with you? This is your chance to surprise him…. And if it fails, you still get to torture him by taking him to a skate shop, when he is not supposed to be skating the whole day."

Thinking about it like that, Kendall grinned. "Good point…. I'll call you back."

"Okay. Talk to you later."

"Seeya." Kendall closed her phone, put on a innocent smirk, and turned to Kick, who was waiting impatiently for Kendall to return. "Well, I have an idea for where we can go first," she stated, walking back up to Kick.

'Great. I bet it will be someplace boring like the library, or that new girly clothes shop, or that stupid Missy's House of _Barf _store.'

"Where," he asked, squinting his eyes and fearing the answer.

"I heard that there was some new skate shop that opened up not to far from here. I need a new biking helmet. So why can't we go there for starters?" Kick opened his eyes and looked at Kendall in confusion. Out of all of the places to chose from, Mushinu's Skateboard Empire was exactly the last place _Kendall _would've wanted to go.

"…. You like biking," he asked, with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, I'm not as _criminally obsessed _with them as you are," she specified, rolling her eyes. "But its something I like to do when I'm not too busy preparing for life and dealing with you. Plus, I get to torture you with being around skateboards and you are not allowed to do anything."

While he wanted to say something smug about what he just said, he couldn't. he didn't want to change her mind about going it Tenchi's. So instead of saying anything, Kick gritted his teeth, but managed to fake a smirk. "Cool. Lets go."

_**Meanwhile**_

"Little Viking to Mother Bear," Gunther whispered into his walky-talky, while hiding in a bush underneath a tree one driveway away from Kick and Kendall. "Little Viking to Mother Bear. Do you read, over?"

"This is Mother Bear," Ms. Fitzpatrick sighed. "What do you see? Over?"

"You won't believe this, but Kendall just suggested going to Mushinu's Skateboard Empire. Over."

Even Ms. Fitzpatrick was caught off by that statement. There was a pause before she continued. "Are you sure _Kendall Perkins _suggested that? Over."

"Dead sure. I heard it clear as day. Over."

"Hmm….. Follow them. Mother Bear out. Over."

"On it. Little Viking out. Over." Gunther turned off his walky-talky and was about to continue pursuing after the two, when a familiar voice stopped him.

"What are you doing here, Gunther?" Surprised, Gunther let out a startled shriek. He dropped to the ground when he saw Kick and Kendall notice the sound. When they turned and saw nothing, they continued on forward. Gunther looked up and saw Kathy Thomson, sitting in the tree above him. "You here spying on them?"

Gunther smiled devilishly and nodded. "Yup. But why are _you _here?"

Kathy giggled in a guilty way and scratched the back of her neck. "Yeah. Kendall's mom was practically begging me to. Since Kendall wouldn't tell her where she was going, she asked me to keep a eye one her…. Wanna join up and scout them out together?"

Gunther smiled, leaned against the tree, took off his hat, and greased his hair back with his own spit. "You mean like a date?"

Letting out a snort of laughter and rolling her eyes, Kathy nodded. "_Sure_, Gunther. its a date," she said sarcastically, jumping out of the tree. Then, when they were sure they were far enough away, Gunther and Kathy continued on shadowing Kick and Kendall.

To Be Continued….

Hahahahahahahahaha! I hoped you all liked that. Looks like everyone's favorite tomboy has also joined in on the spying. Did you see that coming? I bet you didn't. I have also decided to make this a Gunther/Kathy story, as well. While they are spying on Kick and Kendall, Gunther will be putting his moves on Kathy. As for Kick and Kendall? Well, I know it looks like they aren't in character in this chapter. But wait until next chapter. Things really go down south by that point. I hope to hear from you all soon. Please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes. If you see any, please contact me about it. Again, I hope to hear from you soon. PEACE!


	4. Aw Biscuits

Rating: T

Pairing: Kick/Kendall, and eventually Gunther/Kathy

Disclaimer: I do not own Kick Buttowski

Author's Notes: Hello all my loyal readers and reviewers. I'm back with yet another update to Its Worth the Risks. I will start on the sequel to Christmas with the Enemy soon, after a couple more chapters of this. Anyways, as you saw in the last chapter, Kick and Kendall are off to an… _interesting _start to their… _bet_. Gunther and Kathy have been hired to spy on their friends for different reasons. Gunther is spying for Ms. Fitzpatrick for a better grade, and Kathy is spying because Kendall's mother begged her to. And now, Kendall is taking Kick to one of the coolest skateboard shops he will ever go to…. Too bad Kendall is with him… or is it? Guess you'll just have to read to find out. Hope to hear from you soon. Please enjoy!

Chapter 4: Aw Biscuits

Kick and Kendall stood outside Mushinu's Skateboard Empire, and Kick was amazed at what it actually looked like. Since he got in trouble with his parents earlier that week, he wasn't allowed to attend the grand opening, or even get to see what it looked like. Now, he really wished he hadn't pissed his parents off.

Mushinu's Skateboard Empire was almost half the size of the Mellowbrook mall. The building itself was designed to resemble an ancient Japanese castle, with pictures of samurais, ninjas, and dragons sprayed on the sides in graffiti style, which was the desired look. There was a long staircase leading up to the large front doors. Two golden dragons were placed on both sides of the doors. One was holding a golden skateboard in its talons, while the other held a golden crash helmet.

Kick stared at the awesome shop in excitement when he heard Kendall snickering evilly. "Remember. No stunts for the entire day," she reminded, causing Kick to frown in annoyance. "And since you claim to have total control, I thought you could prove it by controlling yourself while inside… that's not going to be a problem, is it?"

Clenching his fists, he glared up at Kendall. He wanted to say a lot of things, but unfortunately, most of them would cause him to lose the bet with Ms. Fitzpatrick. So, gritting his teeth, Kick shook his head. "Not at all, _Kendall_. I told you I had self control, and I mean it." After exchanging stern looks, Kick and Kendall walked into Mushinu's Skateboard Empire.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Gunther and Kathy were both looking through a pair of binoculars from a tree across the street, watching Kick and Kendall walking into Mushinu's Skateboard Empire. Gunther pulled out his walky-talky and pressed the button. "Little Viking to Mother Bear. Do you copy? Over?"

"This is Mother Bear," Ms. Fitzpatrick replied. "What is the news on the targets? Over."

"Kick and Kendall are entering Mushinu's Skateboard Empire as we speak. Should I follow them inside? Over."

There was a pause on the other line. "….. Only if you stay out of sight. I don't what them to find out you are following them… mainly because I know for a fact that you are a terrible liar. Over."

Gunther thought about it, and sighed. "Okay. Little Viking out."

"Mother Bear out." When Ms. Fitzpatrick hung up her walky-talky, Gunther put his walky-talky away. Kathy watched as Gunther reached around and took off his backpack.

"What do you have in your backpack," she asked, putting away her binoculars. "I hope you have some disguises in there, because I doubt we will blend in there any better than Kick and Kendall."

_**Back with Kick and Kendall**_

Inside of the store left Kick speechless. Inside Mushinu's Skateboard Empire was something Kick would've dreamed about. It was set up almost exactly like a grocery store, except it was primarily skateboards, snowboards, mountain bikes, and everything else Kick was obsessed with. The main theme of the store was feudal Japan. There were statues of samurais fighting dragons, ninjas fighting ninjas, etc. There was Japanese music playing through the store as Kick and Kendall slowly made their way to the front desk.

"Wow…. This… is… AWESOME," Kick shouted excited, lifting his hands in the air and making the "Rock On" sign with both of them. Kendall smirked and rolled her eyes. Then…

PUFF! A large puff of smoke erupted right in front of them. Kick and Kendall snapped their eyes shot and coughed. The smoke was thick. Neither could see through it. Then they heard footsteps coming towards them. 'What the heck,' Kendall thought, as the smoke slowly began to clear. When the smoke were gone, their eyes widened at who was standing in front of them.

Standing in front of them was a rather tall man, around the ages of 18-19. He was wearing a black ninja outfit, with a Ninjato (fake) attached to his back. There was a mask covering his face from the bridge of his nose down, allowing his long black ponytail to run down his back. He looked down and smiled enough for it to be visible through his mask.

"Greetings," he said, with a soft voice, which had a Japanese accent to it. "Welcome to Mushinu's Skateboard Empire, the best skate shop to come out of the land of the rising sun. I am Yazi Mushinu, owner of Mushinu's Skateboard Empire," he followed up by bowing respectively. "What may I do for you on this wonderful afternoon?"

Kick was about to say something, when Kendall placed a hand on his shoulder. "Nothing much," she said, much to Kick's displeasure. "We are just here for some new protective wear. That's all." While Kick wanted more, he knew better than to argue with her. So he growled to himself, clenched his fists and stared at the ground.

Yazi looked at her and smiled. "I see. Well, I have an excellent selection of protective gear for skateboarding, biking, take your pick." When Kendall and Kick looked around, they couldn't find it. So Yazi chuckled. "Come with me. I'll show you where they are."

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Gunther and Kathy walked into the skateboard shop, both wearing disguises.

Gunther had on a ink-black wig, with the hair done up in the same style Elvis Presley had. He also had on a pair of dark sunglasses, a leather jacket, blue jeans and black boots. Kathy wore a black wig, except this one was done up with Jamaican dreadlocks. She also wore a pair of sunglasses. She wore a shirt that was only composed of colors of the Jamaican flag, a pair of black slacks and white sneakers.

Gunther pulled out his walky-talky and pressed the button. "Little Viking to Mother Bear. Little Viking to Mother Bear. Do you copy? Over."

"This is Mother Bear. Over," Ms. Fitzpatrick replied.

"We are inside Mushinu's Skateboard Empire. The targets are heading towards the protective gear."

"Follow them. If I know Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins, if their conflicting interests were to meet, it would be here. Mother Bear out."

"Little Viking out." Gunther turned off his walky-talky and looked at Kathy. "We should probably split up. It would be weird for the Fonz and Bob Marley in a skateboard shop together."

Kathy giggled. "Whatever you say, mon," she replied in a Jamaican accent.

_**Back with Kendall**_

Yazi had led them to where Kendall wanted to go. There was a large shelf with biking helmets, elbow and kneepads on them, with different designs on them. Since the main theme was feudal Japan, there designs were pretty common. But there were pretty creative designs as well. Kendall was looking through the designs, not really caring. She was only there because Kathy told her she should. Finally deciding on a biking helmet, she grabbed it and sighed. "Okay Clarence," she sighed, "I got what I wanted. We can…" But when she turned, Kick was nowhere to be found.

_**With Kick**_

'I'm in Heaven,' Kick thought, as he stared at the HUGE selections of skateboards, snowboards, mountain bikes, rollerblades, crash helmets, even jumpsuits. They had jumpsuits that resembled samurai armor. As in it was exactly like Kick's jumpsuit, but the design drawn in it was depicted as samurai armor. Another jumpsuit was made to look like a ninja outfit. And the prices weren't too bad, either.

Just then, another puff of smoke appeared behind him. He turned, and saw Yazi. "I see you have your eyes on our excellent jumpsuits," he started, as the smoke cleared away. Kick looked at the smoke, and looked back at Yazi who snickered. "Special effects. Smoke bombs," he clarified, before allowing Kick to answer his question.

"Yeah. I was interested in that samurai jumpsuit," Yazi looked up, saw the jumpsuit he was talking about, and reached up to get it.

"Excellent choice," he said, handing it to Kick. "That was one of my original designs. I'm very proud of it." When Kick was about to leave, Yazi asked another question. "Do you have any elbow or kneepads?"

Kick turned and shook his head. "Why, that won't do," Yazi said, grabbing Kick by the shoulder and dragging him towards the protective wear. But when they got halfway there, they ran into Kendall, holding the helmet she wanted. "Oh. There she is," the "ninja" said, as he stopped. "It seems your boyfriend doesn't own any protective gear, besides a crash helmet," he began, directing the statement to Kendall. "I suggest you show him where they are…. I will be at the front desk when you are finished with your shopping." Yazi then pulled out a small black bag, and threw it to the ground. It exploded into smoke blinding Kick and Kendall. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.

"Man…. That's cool," Kick coughed. He then looked to Kendall, who was looking at the plastic bag he was carrying. Sighing, Kick reached in and pulled out his new jumpsuit. She looked at it, and stifled a giggle. Rolling his eyes, he sighed. "What?"

"Nothing," she sang, turning around and walking back to the protective wear. Kick followed, expecting her to actually continue the reason she laughed. But she didn't, which bothered Kick to no end. She led him to the elbow and kneepads, and turned around. "I'll be at the front desk. Try not to take too long." After saying that, she left towards the front counter.

_**Meanwhile….**_

"Hmmm…. This place is actually pretty cool," Gunther said, as he looked around. He and Kathy were hiding behind a large samurai statue, spying on the two, when he decided to look around. "Even though Viking are 100 times cooler that samurais and ninjas, I can't complain about this store."

Kathy raised an eyebrow when she heard this. "Excuse me," she asked, getting Gunther's attention. "Samurais and ninjas would take down a Viking in the blink on an eye." Her statement caused an uneasy frown to appear on the Nordic boy's face. "I mean, they were among the greatest fighters of the ancient world. You can't expect a Viking to be able to win against a samurai or a ninja, do you?"

Gunther turned and rolled his eyes. "Oh please," he growled. "Vikings are the most hardcore warriors in history. They pillaged multiple villages in a single day and their lives revolve around war. How can you expect a samurai or a ninja could take on someone like a Viking?"

"Because they were the most _effective _and _deadly _fighters ever." While the argument on who was better continued, Kathy remembered something. "Wait…. Aren't we supposed to be watching Kick and Kendall?" Gunther's eyes snapped open, and looked around. Neither were in sighed. "Great, we lost them," Kathy groaned, massaging her temples.

"That's what you get for think samurais or ninjas were better than Vikings," Gunther said, as he and Kathy ran to the front door.

"Shut up."

_**Back with Kick and Kendall**_

Kick was wearing his new black samurai armor jumpsuit. It had chest armor, shoulder armor, everything you'd expect to see in samurai armor painted and drawn onto a regular jumpsuit. He was also wearing elbow and kneepads, all with pictures of Shuriken ( Ninja Throwing Stars ) on them. He slowly rode down the sidewalk, with Kendall following by, still giggling. Finally, after about five minutes of giggling, Kick had enough. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Kendall with a stressed out expression.

"What is so funny," he asked.

Kendall, deciding not to say, "nothing," again, smirked and looked down. "You look ridiculous," she began, causing Kick to scowl at her. "I mean, do you know what you look like? You look like what a fashion designer would do if she got drunk."

'Breath, Buttowski, breath,' Kick said into his head, trying to resist starting a fight with Kendall.

"I mean, seriously," she continued, wiping a tear out of her eye. "I think you should've gone with the ninja one, if anything."

"A lot coming from you," he mumbled.

"Ahem? Excuse me?" Kendall asked, hearing what Kick had mumbled.

To Be Continued…..

OH SNAP! THIS IS GOING TO BE BAD! Kick accidentally let a insult slip let an insult slip, and Kendall heard it! OH CRAP! How will everyone's favorite daredevil recover from that screw up? You will just have to wait until the next chapter to find out. Sorry that I made this chapter smaller that usual. Its just that I have something awesome planned to happen in the next chapter, and thought that a cliffhanger would make things a little better. Believe me, the next chapter will make up for how short this one way. I promise you that. Anyways, how did you like that? I thought a skateboard shop with a feudal Japan theme would've been a cool idea. Not sure how you all like it, but I thought it would be a cool addition to a Kick Buttowski story. So please, leave plenty of reviews. And please, if you see any spelling or grammar errors, please contact me. I hope to hear from you all soon. PEACE!


	5. When Things Fall Apart

Rating: T

Pairing: Kick/Kendall

Disclaimer: I do not own Kick Buttowski. I really wish I did, though.

Author's Notes: Hello all my loyal readers. I hope you still find my story somewhat interesting. I hope none of you are losing interest. Because if you are, you are about to miss an AWESOME part of the story. Kick messed up in the last chapter be mumbling an insult to Kendall, automatically meaning he loses the bet between him and Ms. Fitzpatrick. But just because he lost the bet doesn't mean he is out YET! There is still something he needs to prove to Kendall. He still needs to go all day without doing any stunts. So please read, review, and leave plenty of reviews! PLEASE! I hope to hear from you all soon. PEACE!

Chapter 5: When Things Fall Apart

Kick froze. 'Aw biscuits,' he thought, after realizing what he had just done. His hand immediately smacked onto his mouth. 'This is bad…. This is VERY bad!'

Kendall placed her hands on her hips and scowled at her shorter classmate. "Excuse me? Did I just hear you insult me, Clarence Buttowski," she asked, raising an eyebrow. "You care to repeat?"

Kick looked around nervously, not knowing what to do. Kendall continued to glare down at Kick. Her eyes narrowed at him, while she began tapping her foot in annoyance. He started fiddling with his fingers and bit down on his lower lip.

"Wow," Kendall sighed, turning around and pouting. "I never knew you could be such a coward." When she said that, Kick's nervous expression turned into an irritated one. "I was at least expecting you to tell me straight up if you were talking smack. But I can see now that the "fearless" Kick Buttowski isn't so fearless after all, since he's afraid to have a fight with a g…."

"I said, "That's a lot coming from you," since you don't know how to dress _yourself_," this was Kick's tipping point. He forgot about the bet and practically yelled the insult at her. "Look at yourself, _Kendall_. The nerdy biker babe look doesn't fit you."

Kendall turned and glared at Kick. "Oh. Like you have room to talk," she countered. "You spent your entire life wearing that offal eyesore of a jumpsuit and that stupid helmet."

Kick huffed and turned around. "Whatever Kendall." Kendall took after him and did the same.

"And here I was, thinking you were actually trying to be nice for a change," she growled.

"Hey," Kick snapped, turning back around and pointed at her. "I have been trying. But it was you who was being the spoiled brat. I have been trying to resist insulting and fighting with you, but it turned out that that was impossible to begin with."

Kendall didn't respond to this. She looked down and frowned, thinking about it. But she merely huffed and walked off, without saying a word. So now Kick stood there, watching Kendall walk down the street and turn into another.

'Well, I guess I'm going to be the teacher's pet for a week,' he thought sadly, as he picked up his skateboard and began to walk away. But before he could even take the first step, something stopped him. He turned back to where Kendall had walked off too. He looked down to the ground, and sighed.

"I must be out of my mine," he sighed, as he put his skateboard back on the ground and skated off in the direction Kendall took.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

"Aw man," Gunther groaned, shaking his head as he rested his binoculars on the ground. "Kick and Kendall just fought with each other. Kick lost the bet." Kathy sighed, and shook her head.

"What are you going to do," she asked. "Are you going to tell Ms. Fitzpatrick?"

Letting out a tired sigh, Gunther reaching for his walky-talky.

_**Back with Kick…..**_

'Why am I doing this,' he asked himself, as he skated down the street, searching for Kendall. 'Its all over? I lost the bet with Ms. Fitzpatrick. Why am I still bothering to hang out with Kendall?' He turned the corner and went down the street Kendall took. He looked around, searching for his class president. He continued down that street until he came across some family owned café. He glanced inside as he passed by it, and saw Kendall sitting in a corner table.

So, he hopped off his skateboard, sighed, and entered the café. There weren't that many people in there. There were the people behind the counter, in the kitchen, some people scattered around in random table, and Kendall, who was reading from the menu. He took a deep breath, and walked his way to her table. She still hadn't noticed he was there. So, quietly, he took a seat across from her, and grabbed an extra menu. Still, she didn't notice.

The waitress came by a few seconds later, with a pen and notepad. She looked at Kendall and Kick, and smiled. Kick was afraid she was going to blow his cover. But she started with Kendall. "Hello dear," she said, happily. Kendall looked up, without lowering her menu. "What my I get you this fine afternoon?"

Kendall looked up, with a somewhat depressed demeanor, and sighed. "I guess I'll have the usual. A Philadelphia cheese steak sandwich, fries, and a Cheetah Chug."

"Good, good," the waitress said, writing it down on her notepad. "And for the handsome young man?"

Kendall raised a eyebrow in confusion. 'What young man? I'm alone.' Then, she heard someone nervously clear their throat. She put down her menu and looked to see Kick. She narrowed her eyes as he ordered.

"Umm…. I… I'll have what she is having," he stammered, putting his menu down.

The waitress smiled and wrote it down. "Okay, Hon. It will be a few minutes before your food is ready. But your drinks will be out in a couple of seconds." With their orders wrote down, she turned and headed into the kitchen.

Kendall glared at Kick and folded her arms across her chest. "What are you going at, Clarence? Seriously," she asked, raising a eyebrow. "First you ask me to hang out with you today. Then we get into a fight. And now you want to have lunch with me? What gives?" Kick, who was pretending to read the menu sighed and looked up at her.

"I still need to prove you wrong," he said, as the waitress came back with their drinks. She sat them on the table and went back into the kitchen. "I still need to prove to you that I can go a whole day without doing a stunt. How can I do that if you aren't around to see it for yourself?"

She didn't answer. She just huffed and turned to her window. She was still mad at him. Especially now, since he only came back because he wasn't to prove something to her. Kick sat on his side of a table, carefully deciding what to say now. A minute of silence passed before their food arrived. "Here you two go," the waitress said, placing both Kendall's and Kick's plates in front of them. "I hope you enjoy. And please come get me if you need anything."

They both thanked her for the food, and went back to being quiet. Kendall took a bit from her sandwich and took a sip from her soda, when Kick finally spoke again.

"And," he breathed, "I wanted to apologize… again." Kendall looked at him as if he was lying, and continued to eat her lunch. "You don't look bad, really," Kick assured. "I'm just a little stressed. After I'm done with this, I have to go back home to hell." Hearing this, Kendall stopped eating and looked at him with a curious look. "Brad is going to torture me, I'll have to start studying for the big test, and I'll have to deal with Brianna, who will never shut up about us being here," he explained. "I was just frustrated, seeing as neither of us were having much fun."

Kendall looked at him for a second. After hearing that, Kendall looked down, feeling guilty. He was actually trying to be nice, and she was bring a jerk to him for no reason. Kick took a bite from his sandwich and continued. "I just wanted to have some fun before I had to go back home. When it appeared that nothing was going right, right off the bat, I just snapped… sorry."

"…. Don't be," Kendall sighed, looking down in guilt. Kick raised a eyebrow. "I was out of line. You were trying to be nice to me, while I was just being a brat…." The two went silent for a second. They both looked outside and noticed it was raining. Kendall sighed, after finishing her soda. "I should be apologizing to you…. I was the one who started it… Sorry."

After she said that, she looked up at Kick. He had already finished his sandwich, and was finishing up on his fries. But he was still listening. After that, it was quiet again. This was weird, different and uncomfortable for both of them, and neither knew what to say.

'Okay Kick…. Don't screw this up,' he thought to himself, as he finished off the last of his Cheetah Chug. 'Maybe if I keep from saying anything stupid or mean, I might be able to kill two birds with one stone.'

Kick was about to say something else, when Gunther and Kathy walked in from out of the rain. They were drenched. When Kick and Kendall saw them, they looked at each other in confusion. "What is Gunther doing with Kathy," Kick asked.

Kendall hunched her shoulders. "I don't know."

Gunther saw Kick and Kendall, and faked a smile. "Hey guys," he said, as he and Kathy walked up and sat near their own friends. "You enjoying your date?"

"Its not a date," they both growled simultaneously. They looked at each other when they said the same thing at the same time. Kathy giggled.

"Ohh…. They are saying and thinking the same thing? Kinda looks like they are having a connection after all, aren't they?" Gunther snickered when Kick and Kendall glared at Kathy. "Oh calm down," Kathy said defensively, raising her hands in the air. "It is just a joke…"

"That you never quit telling," Kendall sighed.

When Kathy and Kendall started talking, Gunther tilted his head near Kick's ear. "Kick," he whispered, "I need to talk to you. Now." Curious, Kick nodded his head and got up with him. They walked to the other side of the restaurant, where Gunther sighed. "Kick… Ms. Fitzpatrick told me to follow you today," he began, causing Kick to look at him in surprise. "She wanted me to call her on her walky-talky and tell her about everything you two do together…. And when and if you two fight."

Kick's face dropped when he heard this. "You mean you told her?"

Gunther looked down in guilt, and nodded. "I'm afraid so," he answered, scratching the back of his head. "I told her about the fight you two had after you left the skateboard shop…. Which means you lost the bet." Kick let out a frustrated groan. He was so close. If he could've made up with Kendall, he could've lied to Ms. Fitzpatrick and end up winning the bet. "Sorry man," he apologized, patting Kick on the shoulder. "Looks like you have to be the teacher's assistant when you go back to school on….." Gunther's eyes suddenly snapped open, and his hand immediately slapped over his mouth.

'Aw biscuits….' Fearing that he already knew what Gunther was acting scared about, Kick slowly turned his head to see Kendall.

This was Kendall at her maddest, which Kick never even saw up until now. The glare that was being sent at him were almost burning holes through him, they were so intense. Her had were clenched into fists and were shaking with anger. Kendall looked down at Kick with the darkest glare possible. "A bet," she asked.

Gunther took a few steps away from Kick, leaving him alone with the unbelievably pissed off Kendall in front of him. "Oh…. Oh…. Well, you…" Kick, in the first time in his life, was scared of Kendall. He couldn't even finish a sentence to save his life if that was at stake.

"Is this nothing but a bet," she asked, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. "That is the only reason you wanted to hang out with me? All because of a bet you made with Ms. Fitzpatrick?" Kick looked back and forth frantically as Kendall slowly stomped her way towards him. "You never wanted to hang out with me, didn't you," she asked, the tone in her voice changing somewhat. "You never wanted to try and be friends. All you cared about was the bet you made. That is the only reason you wanted to be near me."

Kick watched as Kendall started biting her bottom lip. "You… you never wanted to be here, did you? You never wanted to give me a real chance…." And to his, Gunther's, and even Kathy's shock, they watched as a single tear roll down Kendall's face.

"K… Kendall…. I…." He never got to finish. Because before Kick could even began to speak, Kendall's fist connected with his face, sending him stumbling to the floor. People watching this gasped when Kick landed flat on his back, with a tooth laying beside his head. His eyes were squinted show from the pain, but he could still hear. He heard Kendall whimper a word, before hearing her run off in the other direction and out the door into the rain. Kathy didn't bother to follow. She doubted that even she could fix this.

As Gunther helped Kick back to his feet, Kathy let out a irritated growl. "God, you really are a moron, aren't you," she asked, pointing at Kick.

After spitting out blood from his mouth, Kick raised his eyebrow. "Wow…. Kendall just punched me, knocked a tooth out, and _I'M _the jerk here?"

"Yeah, you are," Kathy snapped. "Because you were too stupid to see how Kendall actually felt about you. That is what makes you a moron."

Kick looked at her, not knowing what she was talking about. "What are you talking about," he asked. "We hate each other. It is as plain as that. I know it, she knows it, Gunther knows it, everyone knows it. I was only doing this because of the bet I made with Ms. Fitzpatrick."

All of a sudden, Kathy reached out, Kathy reached out, grabbed Kick by the collar of his new jumpsuit, and lifted him into the air. "You really are that stupid, aren't you? You missed all of the signs?"

"What the hell are you taking about," Kick repeated. "What signs?"

"The ones that said she likes you," she growled. Kick's once irritated expression turned to confused in the blink of an eye. "Yeah, that's right," Kathy continued, sounding angrier by the second. "She liked you ever since that night at the theater. You know, the time where you kissed her just to hide from Pantsie?"

Kick looked at her with amazement. "Wh… wha," he asked, not believing it. "She…"

"Yeah, you dumbass," Kathy confirmed. "I noticed it after she told me about it the day after. She claimed to have hated it, when, at the same time, I would catch her sneaking glances at you during lunch or some random period. And every time I would mention that, or the time you two danced, she would blush and look away…. What does that tell you."

Kick didn't answer. He merely looked down, not wanting to look up. He was obviously blown away from this. Kathy didn't know what he was feeling, so she huffed, and dropped him on the ground and ran out, in hopes of catching up with Kendall.

Without saying a word, Kick stood up, without looking at Gunther, walked to the table, left the money for his and Kendall's lunch, and left.

To Be Continued…

Oh man…. Drama…. What do you all think will happen next? Because I have something planned that I am DEAD sure you won't see coming. It will be awesome. Though, I was hoping on this story being longer that my first story. But, live and learn. I bet I can get it right next time. But anyways, how did you all like it? Did it have enough of everything in there for you? I hope so. And I hope I get a chance to hear from you through reviews, since I also accept anonymous reviews. Please tell me if you see a spelling mistake or grammar error. Leave plenty of reviews. I hope to hear from you soon. PEACE_! _


	6. It's the Landing that Hurts

Rating: T

Pairing: Kick/Kendall

Disclaimer: I do not own Kick Buttowski. I really wish I did, though.

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! The madness continues! In the last chapter, you all witnessed what should've been the most dramatic part of this story. Well…. GUESS AGAIN! Because it will get even crazier! You saw Gunther spill the beans about the bet Kick made with Ms. Fitzpatrick to Kendall. You saw Kendall explode into tears and PUNCH Kick straight in the face. And then, Kathy spilled the beans about Kendall being head over heels for him. The news leaves Kick guilty and confused. But like I already said, the madness continues. Because in this chapter, it has an ending that NO ONE will see coming… to the chapter, not the story. The story will end next chapter… I think. Hope you all enjoy. PEACE!

Chapter 6: It's the Landing that Hurts

For the rest of that afternoon, Kick rode around on his skateboard through town, not caring that it was raining. He wasn't going to any place in particular. He was, for the first time EVER, just riding around. He was still trying to get what Kathy had told him earlier that day. Kendall Perkins, the girl who _claimed_ to hate him, who he hated back, actually _LIKE _him?

"_You really are that stupid, aren't you? You missed all of the signs? She liked you ever since that night at the theater. You know, the time where you kissed her just to hide from Pantsie? I noticed it after she told me about it the day after. She claimed to have hated it, when, at the same time, I would catch her sneaking glances at you during lunch or some random period. And every time I would mention that, or the time you two danced, she would blush and look away…. What does that tell you?"_

'It can't be," Kick thought to himself. 'There is no way Kendall Perkins likes me. She is completely against everything I'm about. He hates how I act in school, and she is always wanting to fight with me about everything I do. How could she do all of that and possibly like me? It doesn't make sense.' But, as Kick rounded a street corner, he began thinking back on the two moments Kathy mentioned.

_**Flashback**_

First, he thought back to when he was trying to escape Pantsie in the movie theater. He was trying to be one of the first people to see Rock Callahan's Zombie Motocross, but he had to sneak in, since Pantsie was determined to keep him from seeing it. With Pantsie on his tail, Kick ducked into a random theater room. He walked down to the middle of the rows of seats, sat down to hide from Pantsie if he was to come in, and sighed. Then…

"What are you doing here, _Clarence_?" Kick's eyes snapped open when he heard the familiar voice. He turned and looked, only to see Kendall, sitting next to him with her hands on her hips and a curious expression.

Thinking quickly, Kick took on a serious expression. "I… I love this flick," he lied, not even knowing what it was that was playing.

"_You _love the new A`nce France Cinema of Marcel Pom`po," she asked, crossing her arms across her chest, not believing it for one second.

Kick looked up at the screen with a confused look. On the screen was, in black and white, a French man and French woman, kissing repeatedly at a café table with romantic French music in the background. While normally the mere sight would cause him to gag. But since he didn't want any unwanted attention, he smile acted smooth.

"Sure," he said, waving his hand at her as in a matter that said he wasn't ashamed of admitting it. "I love all that… _mushy_… stuff," he finished, not sounding very convincing.

Kendall raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Oh really," she asked, still not believing him.

"Well sure. I…" Before Kick could finish lying to her, he heard the doors to the room be kicked open.

"Buttowski! You in here," called out Pantsie, figuring Kick was hiding out in here.

Kick panicked, and looked over to Kendall. She was resting her head on her hand, which was resting on the arm of her chair. She was smiling evilly at him, having discovered why he was really here. Pantsie was nearing, and hadn't seen Kick yet, since it was so dark. Kick looked around for an idea.

Then, he looked up at the screen, and saw the two lovers still kissing one another. That gave him the idea. After taking in a deep breath, he reached out and grabbed Kendall on both sides of her head. She was about to object to whatever he was doing, when he pulled her in and slammed her lips against his.

This make a loud smacking sound, which was followed by Kick's disgusted moan. But while he was kissing Kendall, it sounded to be of pleasure, not disgust. Smiling and tipping his hat to the dark figures of the two "love birds" he turned directions and began to walk back out.

When they separated, Kick turned to see him begin to leave. Kendall, on the other hand, merely stared off into nowhere right after it was over. Then, she smiled, seeming to have enjoyed it. "Oh…. Wow. Kick," she said, sounding flattered. "I didn't know. I…" But her flattered compliment was ruined when Kick began spitting onto the floor in disgust. Then, after feverishly wiping off his own tongue, he reached past Kendall, grabbed her drink, took a few big gulps, and rinsed his mouth out.

Angry at this, she pulled out a whistle she had around her neck and blew on it loudly. "Usher…. USHER!"

_**End Flashback**_

"That's when Kathy said she had started liking me," Kick mumbled, as he got underneath a tree, because he was finally getting tired of dealing with the rain. "And the dance…."

_**Flashback**_

Everyone was applauding for them. In the middle of the football field stood Kick, wearing a wrestling getup for his theme for his dance. He held Kendall in a dance dipping stance, who was wearing a white robe, had her long blond hair done up in braided ponytails, and wore a Nordic helmet. ( Not sure if it is a Viking helmet ) Kendall was looking up at him, with a warm, comfortable smile and half lit eyes.

Kick himself found himself staring down at her with the same expression. "You are so elegant," he whispered dreamingly.

"And you are so awesome," Kendall replied, also in a whisper, sounding as if she was in a daze.

But then, from out of the crowd came _KATHY'S _voice. "KISS HER!" Hearing that, Kick and Kendall humped backwards and started saying, "EW," and, "GROSS," repeatedly, and in disgust.

_**End Flashback**_

Thinking back on how he acted to her by the end confused Kick. He didn't remember saying she was "elegant" up till he actually took time to remember calling her that. And when he thought about it, even though he and Kendall agreed they wouldn't like each other after this, he actually ended up enjoying dancing with her. Not just for the golden trophy or the passing grade for the entire year, but just for the fact he was dancing with her.

But after that, they kept on hating each other. She even went to the extent to start a short lived relationship with his other arch enemy, Ronaldo. From what the rumors were, it sounded like they didn't last long enough to go on a date or even kiss one another.

"But… if she liked me," Kick asked himself, while leaning against the tree, "then why is she still acting as if she hated my guts. I mean, sure, women in general are weird and confusing, but this is just ridiculous." He started scratching his chin, thinking of all the possible answers. When he couldn't think of any, he shrugged and reached for his skateboard.

But before he decided to ride back to his house, something hit him like a ton of bricks.

What if it was true? What is Kendall liked him? What if, even though they have been at each other's throats every chance they got, Kendall actually liked him, instead of hate him. With that thought in mind, he put himself in Kendall's shoes when she found out about the bet. He thought about how it must've felt, hearing the boy she liked was only hanging out with her at all was because of a bet he made with their teacher.

"Aw biscuits," Kick moaned to himself, feeling a whole new level of guilt that he wished would've disappeared immediately. While Kendall liking him was debatable, if she did, and she had just heard that, the pain would've been devastating. He scratched the back of his neck and looked up into the sky. It seemed to be raining more then ever now, and he even saw some lightning and heard the thunder.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Kick grabbed his skateboard. "A run down Dead Man's Drop should clear my mind…. Or at least give me something different to think about.

_**Five Minutes Later**_

Kick was walking up the now slippery path to the top of Dead Man's Drop. He looked back up into the sky, watching the lightning flash across the sky and heard the loud, echoing thunder. It was starting to get windy, as well. He remembered Gunther convincing him NOT to go down Dead Man's Drop when the weather was this bad. He said the no matter what he used to go down it, there were too many factors that could throw him off. The wind, the rain, the shifting surface of the mountain, etc. But Kick had always wanted to do it. He thought that he couldn't let a little rain and wind stop him from being the greatest daredevil in the world.

He was still thinking about his problem with Kendall, though. He felt terrible for how HE was the reason she ran off crying. And even though it was Gunther who she found it out from, he couldn't help but feel guilty. 'No matter how much I hate her, making her cry was going too far,' he thought, as he neared the top of Dead Man's Drop. But he stopped.

Did he hate her? Sure, she irritates him to no end. But thinking it through, he couldn't put his foot down and say without doubt that he hated Kendall Perkins. Sure, he threw that word around a lot when he was talking about her in the past. But besides how she acted bratty and snobby around him, what was there to hate. Whenever he had a relevant thing to say in class, she would sometimes agree with him, and claim she didn't want him to feel embarrassed that he was the only one who said it. She wasn't going around and saying nasty things about him… or, at least not to his knowledge. She was pretty, or as far as Kick thought was pretty.

'Wait…. What,' Kick though, stopping dead in his tracks. 'Did I just say Kendall was _pretty?_'

While he pondered that thought, he climbed up to the top of Dead Man's Drop. He looked down, and saw that what was only dirt was now dirt with a thick blanket of mud on it. It was shifting in random places. Lightning was flashing and thunder was booming. But this didn't scar him. Kick had had some serious wipeouts and recovered. And as a matter of fact, if the worse should happen, he would have soft mud to cushion his fall… or so he thought. He took a deep breath, and put his skateboard on the edge.

But before he was about to make the insane run, a noise caught his ear . Because of the thunder, he had to wait for when there was no thunder to hear it better. When that happened, he heard what sounded like someone crying. Turning around, he saw Kendall, sitting against the tree that was growing on top of the mountain side, with her face in her arms, which were being propped up by her bent legs.

She had taken out the chopsticks that were in her hair, which cased to all to droop down over her face. She had also took pf her denim jeans jacket and had tied it around her waist, revealing her pink shirt underneath.

"Kendall," Kick said, as he forgot about the stunt and walked up to her. She didn't hear him over her own crying and the sound of thunder. So he got right up next to her, reached down and tugged on her shirt. She looked up, with shiny, tear filled eyes. When she saw Kick, she scolded at the ground and sighed.

"Great," she grumbled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I forgot that you hang out here…. What a surprise." She began to get up. "If you are here to fake an apology, don't waste your breath." She reached down, untied her jacket that was around her waist, and put it back on. "I get it. All that ,"Lets try to be friends," and, "I'm tired of fighting with you," was all for the bet. You NEVER wanted to be friends with me. You NEVER wanted to be near me unless it was beneficial for you in the long run…. Well, I'm glad you lost the bet. Now you get to be the teacher's assistant," she added. "Because now, you get to be humiliated for an entire week."

She began to walk away. Trying to stop her, Kick ran up behind her. "Wait Kendall. Listen…"

He never got to finish. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE," she cried, while she got ready for yet another punch. "You've done enough!" Then, like last time, Kendall delivered a devastating punch to Kick's face. But _UNLIKE_ last time, when Kick stumbled to the ground, there wasn't wet grass on the ground. Kendall's furious expression turned horrified as she saw Kick slide across the wet grass ( Ironically, thanks to his new jumpsuit ) OFF the edge of Dead Man's Drop.

"KICK!"

To Be Continued…

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! Talk about sh** hitting the fan! Incoming bad pun. Looks like another _CLIFF_-hanger. Huh? Huh? Nothing? Okay. But seriously…. HOLY F***KING SH**! This is bad! This is VERY bad! What will become of Kick Buttowski? Will he come out of this safe…? Most likely not….. But beside the tragic turn of events, how did you all like it? I think the next chapter will be the last chapter. So soak up the drama while it lasts. Please leave plenty of reviews if liked. And if you see spelling or grammar errors, please contact me ASAP. Hope to hear from you all soon! PEACE! :D


	7. Winners of the Bet

Rating: T

Pairing: Kick/Kendall

Disclaimer: I do not own Kick Buttowski. If I did, the show would've been at least ten times more awesome.

Author's Notes: Well, here we are. The second to the last chapter of another of my ever loving Kick Buttowski fan fictions. It was an awesome ride to get here, wasn't it? I hope you all have enjoyed the story to its maximum. And, since I am a try fan and writer, I will accept any suggestion for a Kick Buttowski story from all of my loyal reviewers and readers. For some reason, writing Kick Buttowski comes easier to me than all of my other stories. But hey, I DO actually have to start writing for them too, as well. So, please enjoy. And if you have any suggestions for any Kick Buttowski stories, please tell me. It must be Kick/Kendall, and preferably when they are kids. I hope to hear from you all soon.

Chapter 7: Winners of the Bet

Kendall sat in the hospital waiting room, terrified of what she had done to Kick.

_**Flashback **_

Kendall stood on the edge of Dead Man's Drop looking down, mortified for what she had done, and what she was seeing. Kick was sliding down the slippery, mud covered downward slope of Dead Man's Drop in dangerous speeds. Because of the smooth material used to make his jumpsuit, he had little to no traction for helping him slow down. As he gained speed, he hit a little bump in the cliff side, sending him souring across the sky. When he landed back on the mud, he gained speed again and slid into a tree. He it the tree at an angle, which sent him in another direction. Then, he came to the field of thorn bushes. He slid straight through, scratching up his face, jumpsuit and body in the process. When he made it out of that, he continued to slid down, though Kendall wasn't sure of how hurt he was. But it wasn't over. Near the bottom of Dead Man's Drop, there were many rocks of different shapes and sizes, because of the mud moving everything down. So, while traveling at intense speeds, Kick slammed against a large rock, nearly his entire body size. He was sent flipping through the air, and landed on the even ground with a nasty thud.

Kendall was terrified out of her mind. "Oh my God," she whispered to herself, as tears of fear filled her eyes, at the sight of Kick's motionless body far below. Panicking, she reached for her back pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed 911. "Hello? Please! You have to help," she cried. "A boy fell down Dead Man's Drop and is not moving! He needs help now! Please hurry!"

_**End Flashback**_

'What have I done,' Kendall asked herself, wiping the tears that were forming in her eyes. 'This is terrible. Why did I punch him again? I wasn't trying to hurt him like this…. But now, because of _me_, Kick's in the hospital.' Kendall knew this wasn't Kick first time to the hospital. He finds himself there about once every few weeks. But those times were for a broken leg or arm. _THIS _was much worse, she figured. Because all the previous times, he had got back up and tried to walk it off. But this time, he was still motionless, even when the ambulance came and took him and Kendall away.

Then a doctor walked out, reading from a clipboard. It was the same doctor the paramedic gave Kick to when they arrived at the hospital. "Is he alright," she asked, holding her hands together and praying for good news.

But she didn't get any. "Well… Ms. Perkins," he began, looking up from his clipboard. "Mr. Buttowski is in pretty bad shape. The fact that he is alive is nothing short of a miracle." Kendall took a nervous gulp, fearing the worse. "Because of the tremendous fall, he suffered two broken legs, a broken arm, and three broken ribs. Luckily, from what our scans show, there isn't any internal damage. His parents are on their way here. So when they get here, please inform them that while their son is awake and can take visitors, he needs his sleep."

"Th… thank you… I will," Kendall agreed, as she reached out and shook his hand. When he walked away, she looked to the ground, feeling guilty. Then, she walked up to the front counter. "Excuse me," Kendall began, getting the nurse's attention. "May you please tell me where Clarence Buttowski's room is?"

She thought that, if anything, she should apologize while he is still _conscious_. Though, she doubted that he would except it. After all, if it was _HER_ who was pushed off the side of a cliff and ended up with two broken legs, broken arm and three broken ribs, she wouldn't forgive the one who pushed her down in the first place. But, she figured she owed him that at least, rather or not if he will forgive her or not.

The nurse pulled out a thick file with the name "Clarence "Kick" Buttowski" on it. Kendall figured that it would be thick, since Kick was there so often for different injuries. She looked at it, and grinned. "He's in room 87, sweetie," she said warmly, pointing in the direction the room was located. Kendall thanked the nurse and walked off.

As she made her way to Kick's hospital room, she started of thinking about what she was going to say. ' What should I say? "Sorry for punching you off a cliff and breaking nearly every bone in you body, Kick," or, "I hope you aren't too sore about this whole thing?" what is there to say?' Finally, she came to his room. It was slightly opened, so she figured Kick wanted it like that.

When she walked in, it smelt like a hospital should smell like. Pain killers and bad food. She scanned the room and saw Kick in his hospital bed. Both legs were in casts, as well as his left arm. And, for the first time in her life, Kendall saw Kick _**WITHOUT **_his helmet. She was surprised to see that Kick had spiky brown hair. She noticed that Kick had his eyes closed.

'He must be asleep,' she thought, as she turned to leave.

"Has anyone ever told you that you might have some problems controlling your anger?" Kendall stopped when she heard Kick's low voice from behind her. She turned, startled, and saw Kick, smirking at her with one eye open. "Seriously, isn't knocking me off Dead Man's Drop a little _too _extreme?"

"KICK," she nearly screamed, rushing to the side of his bed with a worried look. "I am _**SO**_ sorry for all of this! I didn't mean to knock you off a cliff! Honestly I wasn't! Its just… well…. I… umm…" Kendall was fumbling over her own words. "Its just that… I mean… the bet and the… lying… and I just couldn't… I mean… I was just _**SO**_ mad. And I couldn't… I…"

To her confusion, she heard Kick chuckle over her frantic apology. "Forget about it," he said, using his _GOOD _arm to calm her down. "I've fallen down Dead Man's Drop hundreds of times. I always bounce back…. Kinda strange how the soft mud didn't cushion my fall, though. You would've thought that the mud would have soften the landing, huh?"

Kendall was baffled at how casual he was sounding, as if what she did was no worse than bumping into him in the halls. When Kick finished chuckling to himself, another voice was heard.

"OH MY POOR BABY!" Both Kick and Kendall recognized that voice. Denise Buttowski rushed past Kendall and caught her broken up son in a tight hug. "Oh baby I was so scared when I got the call from the hospital, saying you got seriously hurt. I'm so glad to see you are alright." Harold walked in, as Denise proceeded with smothering her son with kisses.

"Boy, you better thank God that Kendall was there," Harold began, aiming the compliment at Kendall. "Who knows what would've happened if she weren't around when she was. How did all of this happen, anyways?"

Kendall bit her bottom lip in nervousness. Here Kick's dad was, thanking her for being there for when _SHE _knocked his son off the side of a cliff. How was she going to tell them that it was her fault in the first place?

"It was my fault." Kendall's eyes snapped open when she heard Kick say that. She turned to see Kick, hunching his shoulders and rolling his eyes. "I wanted to go down Dead Man's Drop while it was raining, seeing if I could make it down in one piece. Kendall told me not to, but I went anyway. And well," with his good arm, he displayed his broken legs, arm and chest, "I guess I should've listened to Kendall…" Then he chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

Kendall looked at Kick, amazed at what he was doing. He was taking the blame for her. He was covering for the fact that she punched him off the cliff. He even said she tried to stop him from doing some insane stunt.

"Well, I should've known," Kick's dad sighed, massaging his temples. He then looked at Kick with a irritated/tired scowl. "Kick… you need to cool it on the stunts. Seriously, what would've happened if Kendall wasn't around to call the hospital? You'd be dead right now. Not to mention you nearly scared poor Kendall to death. The doctor told us that some girl called in, and was almost impossible to understand through her terrified crying."

Kick looked down to one side, and hunched his shoulders. "When have I ever refused a stunt just because someone asked me to?"

'True,' Harold thought, shaking his head.

Ten minutes passed, as Kick's parents grilled him for doing what he did. Because out of all the stunts Kick had done, this "stunt" took the cake. To his parents, the thing he did almost looked suicidal. They grilled him for not listening to Kendall, and for making her worry herself to death. Kick continued to apologize, while Kendall remained in the corner of the hospital room. But finally, after the 15 minute mark, the young daredevil let out a soft sigh.

"Mom, dad," he asked, "do you all think I can talk to Kendall… in _private_?" His parents looked at him, curiously, but nodded their heads. Kendall also looked at him, curious as to why he wanted to talk to her alone. When Kick's parents left the room, Kick used his good arm to wave Kendall over. She hesitantly made her way over, where he took a deep breath.

"Well, this sure was one of the weirdest days out I've ever had," he began, jokingly. "Though, falling off Dead Man's Drop wasn't exactly on the list…." When none of his jokes were hitting, he took another sigh. "And… I'm sorry."

Kendall shook her head when she heard that. "Umm…. _You're _sorry," she asked. "I pushed you off a cliff, and you are apologizing? Why?"

Kick didn't immediately answer. He looked from side to side, wondering how he was going to put this. After a few seconds, he sighed and answered.

"For not seeing how badly I have been treating you," he began, causing Kendall's eyes to pop open with curiosity. When he saw she was giving him her completely undivided attention, he continued. "You see," he resumed, with a small glow of red forming underneath his cheeks. "Kathy had told me some things that I haven't realized before… after you ran out of the diner crying. And I must say, I am curious as to what you had to say….. Kendall," he stated, making sure she was listening. "Do you _like_ me?"

That question struck her like a ton of bricks. Sure, she had answered that questions many of times. But, when it was Kick himself asking her, it was different. When she looked down to one side, refusing to answer, Kick explained.

"Your friend Kathy said that you liked me ever since I kissed you at the movie theater," he continued, scratching his chin and blushing. "She also said that you always acted strange whenever she mentioned that or the time we danced…. I never though much of it, but she assured me you thought differently."

Now Kendall couldn't help but blush as she looked away, embarrassed. "Well, you shouldn't listen to her," she snarled, folding her arms across her chest in a pouting manner. "She is always saying I like you, and that I have a crush on you. But she is wrong. She is always trying to convince me otherwise, saying…"

"Oh really," Kick asked, interrupting her. "Then face me and say that." Kendall went stiff. But slowly, and hesitantly, Kendall did turn around to face him. When she looked at him, she discovered that he was, just like she was, blushing. What the? "Kendall," he let out another frustrated sigh, "I ask again. Do you like me?"

"…" Kendall didn't answer. She merely stood beside his bed, looking down, to the side, anywhere but at him. But finally, she took a seat next to his bed, and sighed. "I don't know… I thought I did."

"You "thought" you did?" Kick asked.

"Yeah," she said, "I don't know why, though. You are rude, destructive, annoying, irritating, infuriating, never follow rules, selfish…" Kendall went on and on about the stuff she didn't like about Kick. But he didn't bother to interrupt her, since he knew she was going somewhere with this. "You are basically everything I hate rolled into one… But…" She looked down to one side, as she went quiet. "I don't know."

Kick sat in his hospital bed, not getting what Kendall was saying. Well, he _kinda _had an idea of what he was trying to say, but the way she was explaining it confused him. So he raised a eyebrow. "I'm still not getting what you are saying."

"God you are slow," she sighed, pacing back and forth. Then she stopped. "No. I'm sorry," she corrected, "Its just that… I don't know, alright? I just don't know."

There was a long awkward silence after that. Kendall was sitting beside Kick's bed, but she was facing the other way, away from Kick. But after thinking about what to say, Kick sighed, and began.

"Kendall," he began, softly, "I have been thinking about something. It has been bothering me ever since lunch, and I need a answer." Kendall, finally deciding to turn around, looked at Kick with a puzzled expression. "After you figured out that the only reason I wanted to hang out with you was because of a bet, why did you reach the way you did?" The girl looked at Kick for a second, before looking down to one side.

"Because," he continued, "I can name off multiple times where I have made you mad. You get angry, bratty, usually have a comeback waiting, and end up ignoring me. But this time, you ended up crying and physical…. What made this time different?"

Kendall didn't immediately answer. She continued to look down at the floor, somewhat making sure her face was hidden from the boy in the bed. Kick watched her with a raised eyebrow, when she started to answer, without bothering to look up.

"Because for once," she began, "I actually thought you wanted to spend time with me just because you wanted to spend time with me." Hmm…. Not really the answer Kick was expecting, because his curious expression switched to curious AND confused. Kick sat up, as Kendall ( Still looking down ) continued. "I thought that for once, you actually wanted to… I thought you wanted to hang out, and not want anything in return. I thought… ( SNIFF )."

'Oh man, she's gonna cry again,' Kick thought. But before he could do anything to try to comfort her, Kendall decided to look up.

She was, in fact, tearing up at the eyes. She was also blushing bright pink. "I thought you actually wanted to be around me. That you were interested in what I might like or something. But… the only reason you wanted to be around me was because you made a bet with someone." Then she quickly turned back away, as she silently started crying.

Kick sat in his hospital bed, feeling a whole new level of guilt. But he knew what he had to say to her. So he cleared his throat and began. "Yes, that is how it _started out_," he answered, stressing the last two words, whom managed to get Kendall's attention. "But that changed…." Then he paused. "Do you know why I decided to follow you to the restaurant? The bet was over when I had that argument with you. But I still continued to date with you." The word "date" made Kendall go stiff.

"Kendall," Kick continued, reaching out and grabbing her by the shoulder, "I want to know why you like me. Why would you go from hating my guts to liking me?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Kendall nearly screamed. "I just don't know, alright? I just don't know. I don't know why I like you." When she realized what she had just admitted, she squeezed in shock and slapped her hands over her mouth. She looked over at Kick, who was smiling smugly at her. But, she narrowed her eyes and turned away. "It doesn't matter," she continued with a growl, "it's really obvious you don't share the same…"

All of a sudden, she felt Kick's hand grasp hers in a tight squeeze. "Hey! What are you…?" She was going to object, but before she could finish, she was pulled around and pulled towards Kick. And while she was going to say something about this, she was silenced when Kick pulled her in for a surprise kiss.

When their lips smacked against together, Kendall's tear filled eyes snapped open, while Kick slammed his shut. Kick let go of her hand, to see what would happen next. When he did, Kendall didn't pull back. She was too shocked when it happened. Eventually, Kendall's eyes drifted shut. Blown away from by the kiss, Kendall unknowingly stared pressing her lips harder against his. She let out a pleasant moan of happiness as the kiss prolonged.

'I guess Kathy was right,' Kick though, finding that he was also enjoying the lip contact. 'She likes me….'

But, finally realizing what was taking place, Kendall leapt backwards, breaking the kiss between her and Kick. Her face resembled a boiled lobster. Her hands covered her mouth as she stared at Kick with an embarrassed/startled/somewhat irritated expression.

With a smug look on his face, Kick snickered and scratched the back of his head. "Hehehee…. I know that wasn't as romantic as possible," he chuckled, as Kendall slowly made her way towards Kick, with her hands still covering her mouth. "I just thought that…" All of a sudden….

_**SMACK!**_

All of a sudden, Kendall's hand smacked across Kick's face. "OOW," Kick cried, as he started massaging his now red and pulsing cheek. "What was that for?"

"That was for stealing another kiss, you little creep," Kendall shouted back, sending a furious glare at him. "What did you suspect was going to happen?"

"I thought that was what you wanted," Kick replied, returning Kendall's glare with one of his own. "I thought you liked me. I would've thought a kiss was going to be one of the first things that would've made you feel better."

Kendall narrowed her eyes even more. "Is that why you kissed me? Because you thought that if you did, I'd feel better? If you kissed me, I'd forgive you for completely using me for an entire day?" Kick went silent. "There was no meaning with it," she continued, as tears, once again, started welling up in her eyes. "You're making fun of me, aren't you?" Now Kick was COMPLETELY confused when she claimed he was somehow mocking her. "You wouldn't have kissed me if you didn't have a angle. Now that you know I like you, you think you can toy with my emotions? Go to hell." With hot tears rolling down her face, she walked over, grabbed her coat, and made her way to the door.

But before she got a chance to leave, she heard a loud thud, followed by a loud, "OOF!" She turned to see Kick, who had rolled off the side of his hospital bed. "If you would just listen to me," Kick groaned, "I would tell you _why _I _really _kissed you." Letting out a tired sigh, Kendall closed the door and walked back to the downed Kick.

"You have five minutes," she growled, as she lifted him back onto his bed. "Then I am leaving."

When Kick was dropped back onto the bed, he took a deep think. "Okay, before I begin, you need to promise me one thing," he started, causing Kendall to raise a eyebrow. "No… More… Hitting! Alright?" Rolling her eyes, Kendall nodded her head. "Good. Now, about that kiss," he continued in a sigh, "I did it because I wanted to figure a couple of things out. One, if you liked me or not…"

"I knew it didn't m…." Kendall began to mumble, until Kick continued.

"AND to figure out how I felt about you," he finished. At hearing this, Kendall's eyes snapped open with surprise and curiosity.

"….. And?" Kick noticed how she was acting. Kendall was on the edge of her seat, with her hands clasped together. Her eyes were wide open, staring directly at Kick and filled with hope. Blushing, Kick hesitated and looked away.

"And," she sighed, "I… I guess I…. Well…. I…" He was stuttering. Kick never stutters. Kendall has been around him long enough to know that. And when she knew he was getting nervous, she couldn't help but smile wickedly.

"You like me too, don't you," she asked. Kick didn't answer. He only blushed and cleared his throat nervously. "You do!" She nearly shouted, pointing at him and sounding triumphant. "Admit it. The only reason you like arguing with me is because you wanted to be around me! Admit it!"

She was no longer sad about anything. Instead, she was grinning evilly and blushing, thrilled at what she had found out. "I _like _fighting with you," Kick countered, obviously lying. "I _like _how I can always win a argument, no matter if I am right or wrong. I _like _how you always get mad when…." He stopped talking when he saw Kendall. She was still smiling evilly, but her eyes were half closed. She was now sitting on the side of his bed, blushing. "Umm…. Yes?"

Without saying a word, Kendall scooted a little closer to Kick, fluttering her eyes. Her hand slowly moved across the bed, and grasped his, causing Kick to go even redder in the face. "Oh really," she asked in a whisper. Then, without reason, she grabbed him by the collar of his hospital gown, and pulled him in for ANOTHER kiss.

To Kendall, this was sweet, sweet revenge. Revenge for both the times he had kissed her without warning. And to her delight, her efforts were having their desired effect. Kick was frozen stiff. His eyes were wide open, he was sweating nervously, and his body was shaking. But yet, he wasn't pulling back.

Kendall giggled as she broke the kiss. "You like me…. Just admit it."

At first Kick just sat there, blushing and sending her his genuine stubborn frown. But in combination with his crimson blush, it lost it's originally weak effect. "…. So? You like me," he countered, sounding clever when it wasn't. He still answered Kendall's question. She smirked and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah… but I'm not as embarrassed by it," she answered smugly, as she got up and grabbed her coat again. She walked to the door, stopped, turned around and smiled. "See you at school on Monday Clarence." She winked at him before leaving.

Sitting up in his bed, Kick let out a loud sigh. "My parents are going to flip when they find out," he groaned, falling back into his bed, hoping to fall asleep. But then his door flew open, with both of his parents walking in, both with _proud _expressions on their faces.

"MY BABY BOY!" Kick's mother cried, as she ran up and caught her son in a bear hug. "KENDALL TOLD US EVERYTHING! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU! YOU FINALLY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

'I knew it,' Kick thought, as his mother slowly started to squeeze the air out of his lungs.

_**Two Days Later, at Mellowbrook Middle School**_

"Hahhaahahaaahahahaahahaha!" Ms. Fitzpatrick was sitting at her desk, laughing hysterically. Standing before her was Kendall and Kick, with Kick in a wheelchair. The two had arrived at their school early, so as to confront their teacher without the other students being around. Kick and Kendall, embarrassed, continued to glare at her, blushing. "Wow," the teacher continued, wiping the tears of laughter out of her eyes. "I knew this little bet would end up with you two being together, but Kendall punching you off Dead Man's Drop is a bonus."

Kick narrowed his eyes at his still snickering teacher. "There is no way you knew we'd end up together," he denied. "You knew we would tear each other apart. You knew…" When Ms. Fitzpatrick smiled and raised her hand, Kick stopped.

"You don't know what I thought, Mr. Buttowski," she corrected. "I knew that you two spending a whole day together would have been rough. But I also had a feeling you two would've found some common ground. Something that you two had in common…. Plus the fact that Ms. Perkins already had a soft spot for you," she pointed out, causing the blond to blush, "I had a strong feeling something like this would've been the result," she finished, pointing at them, whom were still holding hands.

"Yeah, all it cost me were the use of my legs, one of my arms, my skateboard, and my dignity," he growled, sarcastically.

But Mr. Fitzpatrick smirked, and leaned on her desk with her elbows, with her hands holding her head up. "I see that…. But even though you lost the bet, you should ask yourself this, Mr. Buttowski," she stated. "Was it all worth it? Now, you two are no longer enemies. Quite the opposite, actually. Now you two are boyfriend and girlfriend. After all you two went through, wouldn't you both agree that it was worth it?"

Kick looked up at Kendall. After thinking about it, he reluctantly smiled, looked back at Ms. Fitzpatrick and nodded. "Yes…. It was worth it, I guess." Kendall smiled when she heard this, which made Ms. Fitzpatrick smile. Kick sighed. "I guess I wonk be skateboarding either way, since I'm in this condition," he continued. "But I guess I can still be your assistant."

Ms. Fitzpatrick smiled down at the boy. "Mr. Buttowski," she chuckled, as she leaned back in her chair, "the bet is off." Kick's eyes snapped open when he heard this. When he was going to ask her why, she continued. "I was never intending to take your skateboard away or make you be my assistant. You surely have more than one skateboard and I'm sure you'd make a lousy assistant."

Confused herself, Kendall raised a eyebrow. "What? Why? Why make the bet if you weren't going to go through with it?"

"The _reason_ I thought up the bet was to get you two together," she pointed out. "My goal was to get you two to stop "despising" each other and get to know one another. Rather or not Kick went the entire day without fighting with you was irrelevant. I was focusing more on rather or not you two ended up together." She smiled smugly when Kick's and Kendall's mouths dropped open. Then she looked at the clock. "Well, it is almost time for school to start. You two should go and get your stuff."

Not saying a word, Kendall pushed Kick outside into the halls.

"So…. I guess that's that," Kick sighed, as Kendall rolled him to his locker. He looked up at her. "You want to hang out after school today? Since I'm all banged up, stunts are not a possibility for me."

Kendall smirked and giggled. "I don't know. The last time you took me out on a date, I ended up punching up off a cliff." Kick opened his locker, got his books, and smiled.

"Now that I know what you are capable of, I'll try not to piss you off. Trust me."

"Don't worry," she reassured, "I'll work on my anger issues, since you are my boyfriend and all. But no promises you won't get hurt if you piss me off." Kick chuckled as he rolled him back to class, just as the school bell rang and as student started pouring in.

"Deal."

The End….

FINALLY! YES! It is finally finished! Awesome! HAHAHAHAHA! Another one bit's the dust! I hope you all have enjoyed this Kick/Kendall story as much as I did. Thank The Sole Survivor for inspiring me with his story, Dare to Dream. I have a sequel in mind, but I won't start it right away. I have other stories to update and to finish. But don't worry. Please check out my other stories. Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes you may find throughout the story. If you find any, please point them out to me. And please leave plenty of reviews, seeing as this is the last chapter and all. I hope to hear from you all soon. PEACE! Well, until I update A Middle School Romance, anyway. But anyway, PEACE!


	8. WARNING

WARNING! WARNING! I WANT ALL READERS TO READ THIS VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

FanFiction is cracking down! Rated M stories that contain sexual content and/or violence, FanFiction plans on deleting it and/or terminating your accounts! I urge you all! The only rating where stories can have those things is rated MA, but they stopped that rating on 2002! I want you all to go to "Support" and send them an e-mail about how they should reinstate rated MA! Please, for the sake of FanFiction! Help stop the madness!


	9. Petition

I have started a petition on ! It is to bring back the shows we grew up with to Cartoon Network! Here is what the petition looks like;

I was born in 1993. Growing up, I had the pleasure of watching some of the best cartoons on Cartoon Network. Ed, Edd n Eddy, Samurai Jack, Johnny Brovo, etc. I may be an adult now, but even now, I consider the joys of watching those cartoons one of the best parts of my childhood. But now, everything has changed, New cartoons are replacing the one we grew up with. Now they're practically forcing new things onto kids nowadays, when the best was in the past. Now we have shows like Annoying Orange, MAD, Lego Ninjago, and all those second-rate shows taking over. We need to bring things back to the Cartoon Network City era, where all the shows we grew up with were. I'm not starting this petition for myself. I'm too busy with adult life to watch those shows and enjoy them. But I AM doing this for future generations of kids. Lets not let them grow up watching cartoons that couldn't even hold a candle next to the Cartoon Network City ones. I'm not saying get rid of the new shows. I'm just saying bring back some old ones, just to keep them alive.

PLEASE! If there are anyone else out there who agree with me, PLEASE go to the link I provided and show your support! We need to bring Cartoon Network back to it's former glory! I hope to hear from you all soon!

petitions/cartoon-network-bring-back-the-good-cartoons-that-made-cartoon-network-great


End file.
